Jedi Academy
by jedimichaeljn94
Summary: Ezra and Sabine got married. After the Battle of Endor, the Rebellion is formed into the New Republic and control the former imperial capital on Coruscant. Luke rebuild the Jedi Order on old base on Yavin 4. Ezra and Sabine had a daughter name Mira, Hera's son Jacen Syndulla and her daughter Dawn Synudlla had join the Jedi academy.
1. Chapter 1 Recovery Mission

**13 ABY**

 **Yavin 4**

 **Massassi Temple: Jedi Academy**

After Kyle Katarn defeated Desann last year, Grandmaster Luke Skywalker has summon two Jedi: Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus to the audience chamber.

"Ezra, Kanan, welcome." Luke greeted.

"Greetings Master Skywalker." Ezra and Kanan greeted back in unison.

"Now, you all wondering why I have summon you here, since Coruscant is no longer under Empire control, I need you to go there, head to the Jedi Temple and retrieve the Lightsaber parts, training remotes, and the Jedi holocrons, here are the crates waiting for you at the hangar that you can use to put the stuff we need in there." Luke briefly.

"Understood, Master Skywalker." Ezra replied as he bow his head and Kanan did the same and turn around and exit the audience chamber.

 **Hangar bay**

Ezra and Kanan made it to the hangar and head to the Phantom II.

"Lets take the Phantom, Chopper, come with us." Kanan says as Chopper come towards them as the two Jedi and the astromech enter the Phantom along with the crates.

Ezra fly's the Phantom and takes off and exit the hangar and exit the atmosphere and jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

 **Ruined Jedi Temple**

The Phantom exit the hyperspace and arrives at the New Republic capital of Coruscant and enters the atmosphere. Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper has arrived and land the Phantom on the landing platform near the entrance of the temple.

"Well were here." Kanan says as he looks at the temple had the memories of him as a padawan during the clone wars.

" _I never thought I coming back to this place."_ Kanan thought.

"Chopper, stay with the Phantom." Ezra order as Chopper beeps in nodded.

Ezra and Kanan enter the temple. Ezra looks at the destruction.

"Kanan, what happened here?" Ezra asked.

"Remember what I told you about the clones?" Kanan ask and Ezra nodded.

"Well, during order 66, the clones betrayed the Jedi and attack the Jedi temple and kill every Jedi in this place, on Kaller I survived but my master didn't make it." Kanan explained as he finished the story.

"Lets split up, Ezra you headed to the Library, take the elevator that can take you there, I will take the training room." Kanan order as he and Ezra split up and get the stuff that Luke requested.

Ezra enter the elevator that leads him to the Jedi library and looks for the Jedi Holocrons.

Kanan searched the training room for training remotes and Lightsaber parts. Kanan found some of it.

Ezra still searching in the library but he found something called the Holocron vault and enter, as he enter he see's alot of Jedi Holocrons and gather ever them in the crate.

Kanan gather every last of the training remotes and Lightsaber parts and headed back to the entrance of the temple.

Ezra did the same after gather the last of the Holocrons.

Kanan and Ezra regroup and got the stuff they had.

"That's all of them." Ezra says He and Kanan return to the phantom II and head back to the academy on Yavin.

The Phantom takes off and exit the atmosphere and jumps to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

 **Jedi Academy Massassi Temple**

The Phantom II jumps out of hyperspace and enter the fourth's moon atmosphere and lands inside the hangar of the academy.

Ezra and Kanan exit the Phantom II and headed to the audience chamber and completed the mission.

 **Audience Chamber**

The two Jedi have enter the chamber and approached to Luke Skywalker.

"Well done Ezra and Kanan retrieving the stuff from the temple, now we can use them to train new students, well done." Luke says as he dismissed Kanan and Ezra.

 **The Hallway**

Ezra and Kanan make conversation while heading back to the Hangar.

"So Ezra, how's Sabine and Mira?" Kanan asked.

"Oh they are fine." Ezra answered.

"Did Mira use the force?" Kanan asked.

"Well, she still Practicing with it." Ezra answered.

"What about Dawn, did she use the force also?" Ezra ask him back.

"She's doing pretty good with it." Kanan answer.

They almost there to the hangar as they ran into Kyle Katarn.

"Greetings Master Jarrus and Knight Bridger." Kyle greeted.

"Greetings Master Katarn." Kanan and Ezra greeted in unison.

"Please call me Kyle, that title makes my skin crawl." Kyle says.

"Sure Kyle." Ezra and Kanan says at the same time as they walk past Kyle and Kyle walk past them.

 **Hangar bay**

Ezra and Kanan arrive at the hangar.

"I'll see you later Ezra." Kanan says to his adopted son.

"You too, Kanan." Ezra says to his Master and adopted father and they split up.

Kanan has arrive on the Ghost and greeted his family.

"Kanan." Hera says as she hugged her husband.

"Dad." Dawn says as she hugged her father.

 **The Starbird**

Ezra has arrive at his and her wife's ship the Gauntlet know as "Starbird and greeted his family.

"Ezra." Sabine says as she hugged her husband.

"Daddy." Mira says as she hugged her father.

"Its good to see you sweetie." Ezra says with a smile.

"How's everything with Master Skywalker?" Sabine asked.

"Its going good, he sent me and Kanan on a mission to recover the Jedi stuff from the ruins of the temple on Coruscant that he needs to train new students." Ezra answered.

"That's good, I'm glad that ruined temple is empty after the empire ended." Sabine says with a relief.

"Indeed." Ezra Nodded.

"Its getting late, lets get some rest." Sabine says.

"Agreed." Ezra says as he, Sabine and Mira head to there rooms and get some rest.

Before they head to there room, Mira halted her Father.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" she asked as Ezra nodded.

"I'll be back." Ezra says to Sabine.

"I'll wait." she replied as Ezra and Mira's room and read her a bed time story.

"Daddy, can you read me about "The clone wars."? Mira asked.

"Sure sweetie, your Grandpa Kanan told me about it when I was 16." Ezra answered and begins to tell the story.

Few minutes later after Ezra told Mira stories about how the clone wars begin.

"Wow, that's amazing story, Daddy, tell me how the story ends?" Mira asked.

"Well Master Yoda says: "The shroud with the dark side has fallen, begun, the clone wars has." that's how the clone wars begun." Ezra finished.

"Cool!" Mira excited as she yawns.

"Good night Daddy." Mira says.

"Good night Sweetie." Ezra says as he kiss her daughters forehead and exit her room and head to his and Sabine's room.

Ezra enter the room.

"How is she Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"She's fine she's asleep after I tell her a story." Ezra answered as he and Sabine enter the bed and went under covers and snuggle in.

"Good night, Ezra." Sabine says.

"Good night, Sabine." Ezra says as he and she close there eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **I will make another chapter in time. Chapter 2: Ilum**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ilum

**Next Morning**

 **Yavin 4**

 **The Starbird**

Ezra and Sabine Bridger still asleep in there room in there own ship the Gauntlet: The Starbird.

Ezra got a holocall that wake him up and answered it, he saw the hologram of Kanan Jarrus.

"Ezra, Master Skywalker wants to meet us at the audience chamber." Kanan says.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Ezra answered as he ends the call.

His wife Sabine wakes up.

"Morning Ezra." she says.

"Morning Sabine." Ezra says.

"What is it?" Sabine asked.

"Kanan called me, he says Master Skywalker wants to meet me and him at the audience chamber." Ezra answered.

"Ok, well you better meet him there." Sabine replied.

"I will." Ezra says as he and Sabine saw Mira enter there room.

"Morning Mommy, morning Daddy." Mira says as she hugged them.

"Morning sweetie." Ezra and Sabine said in unison as they hugged there daughter.

"Well, I better go meet up with Master Skywalker, better not keep him waiting." Ezra says.

"Ok, have a good day love." Sabine says.

"Can I come too, Daddy?" Mira ask as her father chuckled.

"I wish you could sweetie but Master Skywalker ask for me, perhaps you'll meet him someday." Ezra says.

"Ok, Daddy." Mira sigh as he kissed his daughter's forehead and heads out to meet up with Luke Skywalker.

 **The Hangar Bay**

As Ezra exit The Starbird, he meets up with Kanan.

"I'm here Kanan." Ezra greeted.

"Alright, lets go." Kanan says as they headed to the audience chamber.

 **The Audience Chamber**

Ezra and Kanan have arrived in the audience chamber and face Luke and wait for the mission to achieved.

"Kanan, Ezra, welcome." Luke greeted.

"Greetings Master Skywalker." Kanan and Ezra greeted back.

"Now then, I have a mission for you two, since you got all the Jedi stuff from the temple on Coruscant yesterday, all we need is the kyber crystals for there Lightsaber blade's, you can find some of them on Ilum, head there and gather any color kyber crystals you can find, here's the list of the color crystals that you can find." Luke says as he gave the list to Kanan and Ezra.

"Understood." Kanan and Ezra says as they been dismissed.

While they headed to the hangar, Ezra ask his father figure if he had been to Ilum before when he was a youngling.

"Kanan, have been to Ilum before?" Ezra asked.

"I have Ezra, I been there before and get my kyber crystal when I was a youngling before I met my master." Kanan answered as he remember the memories of him as a youngling, he complete his trials there with master Yoda.

"So what does Ilum look like on the surface?" Ezra asked.

"It's cold full of Ice and snow." Kanan answered.

"Well guess we'll have to pack our jackets." Ezra says as Kanan nodded as they made it to the hangar.

 **The Hangar Bay**

"Chopper, lets go." Kanan called the droid as the orange astromech approach them and enter the phantom II and takes off and head to Ilum.

* * *

 **Ilum**

 **Outside of the crystal cave**

Kanan and Ezra have arrive on Ilum and land near the cave entrance as Ezra and Kanan put there jackets on to keep them from getting freeze and exit the Phantom II.

"Chopper, stay with the Phantom." Kanan says as Chopper beeps in "Ok".

Kanan and Ezra have enter the cave and preparing to split up.

"Lets split up, we can find the crystals easier." Ezra says as they split up and find the crystals.

Ezra is focusing finding the crystals that is on the list Luke gave him.

 _Ezra's list_

 _9 Green crystals_

 _9 Blue crystals_

 _9 Violet crystals_

 _9 Yellow crystals_

 _9 Orange crystals_

Kanan is also focus finding the crystals that is on the list Luke gave him.

 _Kanan's list_

 _9 Green crystals_

 _9 Blue crystals_

 _9_ _Violet crystals_

 _9 Yellow crystals_

 _9 Orange crystals_

Ezra is searching for the crystals and he found some orange one's and Yellow one's.

"Well, better start digging." Ezra says as he start digging up the crystals.

Kanan still searching for the crystals as he found some Green one's and blue one's as Kanan begins to dig up the crystals.

Ezra finished digging up the orange and yellow crystals.

"Ok i got 9 orange and yellow crystals, all I need is Green, Violet, and Blue crystals as he head to the nest area of the cave." Kanan finished digging up the green and blue crystals and headed to the next room.

Ezra enter the same room where Kanan is and digging up the green and blue crystals.

Kanan enter the same room where Ezra is and digging up the orange and yellow crystals.

Ezra finished digging up the green and blue crystals.

"Alright I got them now for the violet crystals." Ezra says as he headed to the last room.

Kanan finished digging up the orange and yellow crystals and headed to the last room.

Ezra and Kanan ran into each other and head to the last room full of Violet crystals.

"Whoa!" Ezra shocked seeing alot of them.

"Alright, lets digging them up." Kanan says as he and Ezra start digging.

10 minutes later, Ezra and Kanan got all the Violet crystals they need on there list.

"Thats all of the crystals we need, lets get back to the phantom." Kanan says as he and Ezra headed back to the exit of the cave.

Ezra and Kanan made it outside and return to the phantom.

"Chopper, get ready for take off." Ezra ordered as he and Kanan enter the phantom and close the door behind them and takes off and head back to the academy.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

 **Jedi Academy Massassi Temple**

As Kanan and Ezra return from there mission, they exit the Phantom II and grab the crates of kyber crystals as they see Luke approached them.

"Good job picked up all the crystals from Ilum, Kanan and Ezra, now the new students will pick any crystal to construct there new lightsabers, well done, I hope your kids will get there crystals in the future." Luke says.

"We hope so." Ezra nodded in agreement.

"You two, your dismissed." Luke says.

"Thank you, Luke." Ezra and Kanan says in unison as they return to there family.

"Guess that Ice world has alot of crystals huh." Ezra says and Kanan nodded as they split up and meet with there family's.

 **The Ghost**

Kanan have return to the ghost and reunited with his wife and daughter.

"Kanan, you made it, how's the mission with Ezra?" Hera asked.

"It was good, we got all the crystals from Ilum so the new students can use to construct there new lightsabers." Kanan answered.

"That sounds good." Hera says

"Daddy!" Dawn says as she rushed to her father and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie." Kanan says as he hugged his daughter.

 **The Gauntlet: Starbird**

Ezra have made it back to his ship and reunited with his family.

"Ezra!" Sabine says with a smile and she hugged her Husband.

"Hi Sabine." Ezra says with a smile as he hugged his wife.

"Daddy!" Mira says as she rushed and hugged her father.

"Hi sweetie." Ezra says as he hugged his daughter.

"How's your mission with Kanan?" Sabine asked.

"It's good, he and I got the crystals from Ilum for Master Skywalker to train his new students." Ezra answered.

"That's very good." Sabine says.

"Daddy, can I meet Master Skywalker now?" Mira asked.

"Alright, sweetie, we'll go meet him." Ezra says.

"Yay!" Mira excited as he took his daughter to meet Luke Skywalker.

 **Audience Chamber**

Ezra and his daughter Mira have enter the audience chamber.

"Ezra, what is it?" Luke asked.

"Luke, this is my daughter Mira Wren Bridger I name her after my mother." Ezra Introduced to her daughter to Luke.

"I see, nice to meet you Mira." Luke greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Master Skywalker." Mira greeted as Luke sense she is strong with the force within her.

"Ezra, I sense the force is strong within your daughter." Luke says.

"She sure is Luke, I seen her doing that couple times, but she still practicing with it." Ezra said.

"Indeed, Ezra your daughter's training starts in six months, I'll let you know after that." Luke says letting Ezra know.

"Understood Luke." he says.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Mira's training.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mira's Training

**Yavin 4**

 **6 Months Later**

 **The Starbird**

Ezra Bridger got a call from Luke and he answered it. "Ezra, this is Luke, your daughter is ready, bring her to me at the audience chamber." Luke said "Yes Luke." Ezra replied and end the call and finds her daughter and approached her.

"Mira, it's time to meet up with Master Skywalker" Ezra said to her daughter "Really?!" Mira excited "Yes." he answered "Now get dressed, were meeting him in the audience chamber." Ezra says as he waits for his daughter to get dressed.

Mira got dressed and Ezra takes her to the audience chamber.

 **Hangar Bay**

Ezra and her daughter are heading the audience chamber. "I'm going to be a Jedi?!" Mira was shocked as her father nodded "Yay!" she excited as they continue heading to the chamber.

 **Audience Chamber**

Ezra and Mira have enter the chamber as Luke turns and face them. "Ezra, glad you came with your daughter." Luke says "So where should we start?" Ezra ask "Lets head to the courtyard." Luke said as they head to the courtyard to begin Mira's training.

 **The Courtyard**

"Were here." Ezra says as they enter the courtyard. Mira's training has begun.

"Now this exercise will level up your force powers, so Mira what powers do you have?" Luke asked.

"Well, the powers I have are speed and sense, I have been using them since I have been practicing them, I speed fast when my lunch is ready and got here early and using sense to sense my Mommy through the kitchen door making dinner." Mira explained.

"I see, now then the two powers I want you to teach are push and pull, now lets begin." Luke says as the training starts now.

"The first force power I want you to teach is "Force Push", this power that can push objects and push your enemies back, use the force to push the boulder in front of you." Luke explained.

"Focus, picture the boulder in your mind, concentrate and push it." Ezra says teaching her daughter. Mira uses the force to push the boulder back very far but she almost had it.

"I almost had it." Mira grunted as her father calm her down.

"Calm down Mira, take a deep breathe and try again."

Mira started to calm down and take a deep breathe and focus on the boulder.

She succeed pushing the boulder far enough.

"Very good Mira, now follow me to the last area for your next force power." Luke was impressed as he lead Mira and Ezra to the next training area.

Ezra, Mira and Luke have enter the next area where to use Force Pull.

"The last thing you need to do is "Force Pull", this power that can pull objects and your enemies right to you, use the force to pull the light crate right to you." Luke explained.

"Focus Mira, picture the light crate in your mind, concentrate and pull it right to you." Ezra says teaching her daughter. Mira uses the force to pull the light crate right to her.

"Remember what your father told you, deep breathes, calm, and pull the crate right to you." Luke teaching to Mira as she calm down and pull the crate using the force and it just came to her and she succeed.

"Well done Mira, I knew you can do it, now that you learn how to use that force power, lets return to the courtyard." Luke was impressed as he, Ezra, and Mira heading back to the courtyard.

They arrived back at the courtyard as Luke faces Mira.

"You learn very well Mira." Luke says "Thanks Master Skywalker." Mira smiled "Ezra, it's time for Dawn Syndulla Jarrus's training tomorrow, tell Kanan about this so he can bring his daughter to me so we can begin her training." he explained "As you wish Luke." Ezra says as he takes his daughter back to the Starbird.

 **The Starbird**

As they reach the Starbird, Sabine was happy to see them return. "Hi honey, how did it go?" she ask "It was good, Luke and I train Mira pretty good." Ezra answered "It's true, Daddy and Master Skywalker train me good about force powers that I haven't used for the first time." Mira says

"That's pretty good sweetie." Sabine says as she hug her daughter.

"I'm heading to the Ghost and let Kanan know about Dawn's training tomorrow." Ezra says letting his wife know. "Ok Ezra." Sabine says as she watch her husband heading to the Ghost.

 **The Ghost**

Ezra enter the entrance of the Ghost as Hera saw her adopted son enter.

"Hi Ezra, what are you doing here?" she asked "Hi Hera, is Kanan here, I want to talk to him." Ezra asked "Yes, he's here, he's in our room." Hera answered "Ok, thanks Hera." Ezra said as he's heading to Kanan and Hera's room.

He knocks on the door to Kanan and Hera's room.

"Kanan, it's me, can I come in?" Ezra asked "Sure." Kanan answered as Ezra open the door and enters.

"What is it Ezra?" Kanan asked as Ezra sits down and begins to tell Kanan about what Luke told him.

"Luke and I finished my daughter's force training, after that, Luke told me it's time for Dawn's training tomorrow." Ezra explained "So it's Dawn's turn huh, so what powers does Mira have before her training?" Kanan question "She has force speed and sense." Ezra answered.

"Ok, I'll take Dawn with me tomorrow, thanks for letting me know Ezra." Kanan says as he hugged his adopted son "Your welcome Kanan." Ezra says with a smile and hugged his father figure back and broke the hug and walked out of the room.

While heading to the exit on the ramp, Ezra ran into Hera "How was it?" she asked "It's going good, I let him know that Master Skywalker wants him to take Dawn to him and begins her training tomorrow." Ezra answered "Alright, thanks for letting us know Ezra." Hera smiled as she hugged her adopted son.

"Your welcome Hera." Ezra says as he hugged his mother figure back and broke the hug and exit the Ghost and heading back to the Starbird.

* * *

 _ **Give me Review to see if you like it.**_

 _ **Next "Dawn's Training"**_


	4. Chapter 4 Dawn's Training

**Yavin 4**

 **Massassi Temple: Jedi Academy**

After a conversation between Ezra and Kanan about Dawn's training tomorrow, Ezra is heading back to the Starbird and meet up with his wife and daughter.

"Daddy!" Mira excited to see his father return as Ezra hugged her daughter.

"Hi sweetie." Ezra says as he see's his wife.

"Hi honey." Sabine says as she hugged her husband.

"Hi Sabine." he said as he hugged his wife.

"How's the conversation with Kanan go?" Sabine asked.

"It went good, he will take Dawn to Luke and begin her training tomorrow." Ezra answered.

"Alright, lets get some sleep." she said as they return to there room and Mira headed to her room and get some sleep.

 **Next day**

 **The Ghost**

Kanan Jarrus got up and heads to his daughter's room and knocks on the door.

"Dawn, you up?" Kanan asked.

"Yes Daddy, I'm up." she answered.

"Alright get dressed, were meeting up with Master Skywalker to begin your training." he said and waits for his daughter to come out.

Dawn got dressed and comes out of her room.

"Alright, lets go." Kanan says as he and Dawn exit the Ghost and heads to the Audience Chamber.

 **The Audience Chamber**

Kanan and his daughter have enter the audience chamber and face Luke Skywalker.

"Kanan, I have been expecting you and your daughter." Luke greeted.

"Thank you Master Skywalker." Kanan says.

"Dawn, what powers do you have?" Luke question.

"I have force push and pull." she answered.

"Alright, we will head to the Courtyard and begin your training." Luke says as he, Kanan and Dawn headed to the Courtyard.

 **The Courtyard**

They have arrived at the Courtyard and begin Dawn's training.

"Were here, now lets begin." Luke says as they start Dawn's training.

"The first step I'm gotta teach you is force speed, this power that can help you move faster." Luke explained.

"Use the force to help you move faster to reach the finish line that is far away in 12 seconds." Luke says as Dawn beginning to concentrate on focus more speed.

"Focus Dawn, run and use the force at the same time right to the finish line." Kanan says as his daughter runs faster using the force and made it to the finish line but her time score is 12.11 seconds.

"Almost Dawn." Luke says.

"This is difficult." Dawn grunted.

"Calm down sweetie, concentrate and try again." Kanan says calming her down as she headed back to the start line and start over.

Dawn focused on her speed using the force and start running faster. She reached the finish line and her time score is 11:07 seconds and she made it.

"Very good Dawn, I knew you focus, now follow me to the next training area." Luke was impressed as he lead them to the next training room.

They enter the force sense training room.

"Last you will learn is force sense, this power that can help you sense hidden objects and enemies, even look through walls and doors, and even secret area's, now in this room, you will find yourself out of here, use force to see you can find a way out." Luke explained.

"Focus Dawn trust your instincts, sense a way out of here, concentrate." Kanan says teaching her daughter as she sense hidden objects that can get her out of this room sense hidden symbols that can use to get her way out of here, she use force pull to pull the large bricks out to make a stairs that leads a way out as she step on the bricks and made it on top and exit the door that leads back to the Courtyard.

"Very good Dawn, you sense a way out of here, well done, now lets get beck to the Courtyard." Luke was impressed as he leads Kanan and Dawn back to the courtyard.

They made it back to the Courtyard and they finished Dawn's training.

"You learn pretty good Dawn, well done." Luke was Impressed.

"Impressive sweetie." Kanan was proud of her daughter.

"Thanks Daddy." Dawn says with a smile.

"Well done training your daughter well Kanan." Luke says.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." Kanan says.

"Your dismissed Kanan." Luke says.

"Yes Master Skywalker." Kanan says as he bowed his head and takes his daughter back to the Ghost.

 **The Hangar Bay**

Kanan and her daughter have arrive back Ghost as Hera approached them from her ship.

"Kanan, your back, how's Dawn training going?" Hera asked.

"It went very well." Kanan answered.

"It's true Mommy, he and Master Skywalker help me on my training." Dawn added.

"That's really nice for them sweetie." Hera says with a smile as she hugged her daughter.

"Lets get some lunch, I'm hungry." Kanan says.

"Alright, lets headed to the kitchen." Hera says as the Syndulla-Jarrus family headed to the kitchen and get something to eat.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: Rescue Mission**_


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue Mission

**Yavin 4**

 **Jedi Academy**

 **Audience Chamber**

Luke was meditating until he was interrupted by a call signal and answered it.

"General Skywalker, do you read me?." The Commander called.

"I read you, Have you located the prisoners yet?" Luke responded.

"I located them and now, they got me surrou- Hey hands o-!" The transmission was interrupted when a stormtrooper capture him and ended it.

Luke must sent the Jedi to rescue them and he know just the people he needs.

 **The Starbird**

Ezra just got a call from Luke Skywalker.

"What is it Luke?" he asked.

"Ezra, I need you at the audience chamber immediately." Luke answered.

"I'm on my way Master Skywalker." Ezra says as he deactivate his comm since his wife approached him.

"Was that Luke?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, he wants to meet me at the Audience chamber." Ezra answered.

"Alright, have fun love." she says.

"You too love." he said it back as he kissed her cheek and headed to the audience chamber.

 **Audience Chamber**

As Ezra made it and enter the chamber, he see's Kyle Katarn and Galen Marek.

"Kyle, Galen, good to see you." Ezra greeted with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you too Ezra." Kyle and Galen greeted and shake hands with each other and the three turn around and face Luke.

Luke approach them and brief the mission.

"Ezra, Kyle, and Galen, glad you could come, now you all wondering why I have summon you here: I have a mission for you three." Luke said.

"The team I sent to rescue the prisoners on Kessel has been capture, I got a call from him and he inform me that he's almost there but he got capture, I'm sending you three to rescue both the team and the prisoners, take the Yavin Runner II, you can use them to transport the prisoners to safety." Luke brief the mission.

"Understood, Master Skywalker." the three Jedi said in unison.

"Alright, may the force be with you." Luke says as he dismissed them.

Ezra, Kyle, and Galen headed to the Hangar Bay.

 **Hangar Bay**

The three Jedi made it to the hangar and start preparing the ship the Yavin Runner II.

"Everything set?" Kyle question as he seated in the pilot's chair.

"Yes, all systems go." Ezra answered as he seated in the co-pilot's chair.

The Yavin Runner take off and flew off the Hangar and exit the atmosphere and jump to hyperspace and head to Kessel.

* * *

 **Kessel**

Yavin Runner II has arrive on Kessel and enters the atmosphere.

 **Canyons**

"Kyle, where's the prison?" Ezra asked.

"I see it." Kyle answered as he see's the prison.

"We need to approached the prison undetected." Galen spoke up.

"Good idea Galen." Kyle agreed and move the ship to land clear from the prison's sensors and landed undetected as Ezra, Kyle and Galen exit the ship.

"Ok, we need to find and rescue the prisoners, Ezra, Galen, find the prisoners and get them out of there, I'll stay with the transport." Kyle ordered.

"Right away Kyle." Ezra says as he and Galen head through the canyons that leads to the mining prison.

They have arrived at the prison and see's the guards guarding the entrance.

"How are we gonna get in?" Ezra asked.

"Leave that to me." Galen answered as they wave his hands up and shoots force lightning at them and shocks them and kills the troopers.

"Wow, i'm impressed." Ezra said.

"Thank you." Galen nodded as he and Ezra headed to the entrance and enter the building and start searching for there cells.

 **Mining Prison**

"How are we gonna find the prisoners?" Galen question.

"Lets headed to the Security room, we can use the camera's to locate the prisoners." Ezra answered.

"I like what your thinking, Ezra." Galen Impressed as they make there way to the security room.

 **Security Room**

Ezra and Galen have enter the Security room and encounter Stormtroopers as Galen and Ezra ignite there lightsabers and slash the troopers and there imperial officer.

They finished slashing them, they check the security logs to locate the prisoners "Lets see we can find the prisoners." Galen says as Ezra check the security camera's.

"Found them, level 4 below, were on level 10." Ezra said as he found where the prisoners are as Galen and Ezra take the elevator and press level 4 to get there.

While in the elevator, they ask each other how there day was doing.

"So Ezra, how's your wife and your daughter?" Galen ask.

"Oh Sabine's doing fine and Mira, she's been using the force pretty good, Luke and I trained her yesterday." Ezra answered.

"Very good for her." Galen smiled as the number four flashes and the elevator doors are opened.

 **Level 4 Prison cells**

Ezra and Galen arrive at Level 4 and encounter stormtroopers and two reborns and attacks them.

Ezra and Galen ignite there lightsabers.

Ezra and Galen slash all the stormtroopers and Galen kills a reborn and Ezra kills another reborn.

After there fight, they deactivate there lightsabers and head to the detention area, they are almost there and encounter more stormtroopers and two more reborns, Galen and Ezra ignite there sabers and take em all down, Ezra slashes all of the troopers and Galen slashes two reborns and headed to the controls and confronts the warden.

"Alright Warden, release the prisoners now." Galen said as he point his saber at the warden's face.

"Ha, you think i'm gonna help you free all the prisoners, your crazy Jedi!" the Warden yells with an evil smile as Ezra approached him and wave his hands at him using a Jedi mind trick.

"You will release the prisoners from there cells." Ezra said.

"I will release the prisoners from there cells." the Warden repeated as he open the prison cells and all the prsioners including the commander who is in charge of the mission before he got capture.

"You should get going and leave Kessel." Ezra said.

"I should get going and leave Kessel." the warden repeated and make his way to the exit.

"Not bad Ezra." Galen impressed.

"Thank you." Ezra says as they make there way to the detention area and meet up with the prisoners and there commander.

Ezra and Galen approached the commander and the prisoners.

"Thank you for freeing us." the prisoner said.

"Are you in charge of this rescue mission?" Galen asked.

"Yes I am before we got capture." the commander answered.

"Follow us, we have a transport waiting for us." Ezra said.

"Alright lead on, my team and all the prisoners, follow the Jedi!" the Commander shouted as they follow Galen and Ezra.

While they make there way to the exit, Ezra turns on his com-link and contact Kyle.

"Kyle this is Ezra, we got the prisoners and there commander, meet us at the landing platform." Ezra said contacting Kyle.

"Acknowledge Ezra, I'm on my way." Kyle said as he takes off with the ship and headed to the landing platform.

 **The Landing Platform**

Everyone made it to the landing platform and wait for the Yavin runner II to arrive.

Stormtroopers just exit the building as Ezra and Galen ignite there sabers.

"We got company!" Galen shouted and the troopers fire on them.

Ezra and Galen deflect the shots back at them as the commander see the Yavin Runner II finally show up and landed on the platform and door to the transport has been open with Kyle waiting for them.

"Get in!" Kyle shouted as the commander and the prisoners enter the transport and Ezra and Galen follow them and enter the ship.

"Kyle, everyone's on board, get us out of here!" Ezra shouted.

"I'm on it." Kyle says as he sat in the pilots seat and fly the transport and took off and exit the atmosphere and jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Hyperspace**

 **Yavin Runner II**

"Master Jedi, my team, the prisoners, and I thank you for rescuing us, I'm guessing General Skywalker sent you to rescue us?" the Commander asked.

"Yes, he sent us to get you and the others out of there." Kyle answered.

"That's good news, I'll thank him for that in person once were heading back to Yavin 4." the Commander said.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

 **Jedi** **Academy**

The Yavin Runner II has exited the hyperspace and made it back to the fourth moon, as they enter the atmosphere and parked outside of the academy.

Luke was waiting for there arrival as he saw Ezra, Galen, Kyle, the commander, and all the prisoners exit the ship.

"Kyle, Galen, Ezra, I'm glad you bring the commander and all the prisoners to safety." Luke said with a smile.

"Master Skywalker, I see you sent these Jedi to completed my mission." the Commander said with a smile.

"Indeed I did." Luke answered.

"Well then, thank you, these prisoners need medical help." the Commander stated.

"I'll have the medical droid to treat them right away, your dismissed Commander." Luke said as he salute him.

"Yes, General Skywalker." the Commander said as he salute him back and walk inside the academy as Luke look back to Ezra, Galen, and Kyle.

"Good job you three, I'm glad these prisoners made it back to safety, without you, the Commander and the prisoners will die or suffer even more longer, well done." Luke said as he congratulate them.

"Thank you Master Skywalker." Ezra, Galen, and Kyle said as they bow.

"Now then your dismissed." Luke said.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." they said and headed back to there cabins in the Academy.

* * *

 **Not bad huh? I will tell you the characters and vehicles from the games**. _**Galen Marek:**_ **The clone one from the force unleashed 2) Yavin Runner II** **(** _ **The Ship from Jedi knight Jedi academy) and the Reborns**_ _ **(**_ **the Red, Orange, Green, and Blue hooded guys with red blade's from Jedi Knight II: Jedi outcast).**

 _ **Next chapter: Preparing for Battle**_


	6. Chapter 6 Preparing for Battle

**Yavin 4**

 **Jedi Academy**

Luke Skywalker just got a call from one of the generals, as he answered it, the hologram of Hera Syndulla appears.

"What is it, Hera?" Luke ask.

"General Skywalker, we want you at the briefing room immediately." Hera answered.

"Alright General Syndulla I'm on my way." Luke says as he ends the call as he exit the audience chamber and makes his way to the briefing room.

 **The Briefing Room**

Luke has arrived at the briefing room and attends the meeting.

"What's the situation?" Luke asked.

"We just got a distress call from New Republic base on New Alderaan, patching it through." Jan Dodonna answered as he patching the message through. The hologram of New Republic trooper appears.

"This is...base on New Alderaan... anyone...me? Imperial remnant forces...landed...under attack…need back...I repeat we need...ahhhhh!" ***Explosion*** The explosion has end the transmission.

Luke listen to the whole message.

"Who is leading this attack?" Luke asked as Hera shows him the hologram of Natasi Daala.

"Her name is Natasi Daala, she's an imperial admiral of her fleet, former lover of Grand Moff Tarkin, she's leading an attack on New Alderaan before the message was sent." Hera answered as General Carlist Rieekan spoke up.

"As we know her super star destroyer know as "The Knight Hammer" is orbiting New Alderaan, the soldier gave us the Intel of how many imperial forces are on the surface, we counted 3 AT-AT's and we Counted 8 AT-ST's on the surface." Rieekan replied.

"Hmm, we have to help them." Luke Agrees.

"I agreed with you General Skywalker, we will be sending you and your Jedi to help them." Hera says.

"I will be sending Ezra, Kanan and X2 to aid me in that battle." Luke replied.

"Very well, sent them immediately." General Jan Dodona says as he dismissed everyone in the room.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Hangar Bay**

Luke told Ezra, Kanan, and X2 about the imperial attack on New Alderaan, and they are preparing the trip to New Alderaan, as they fuel the Yavin Runner II, Ezra came to his wife Sabine Wren before he leaves.

"Be careful Ezra, I don't want to lose you." she says as she hugged her husband.

"I will be careful Sabine, I promise." He says as he hugged her back and looked at her daughter to his right.

"I will miss you sweetie." he says.

"I will miss you too daddy." Mira says as she hugged her father and Ezra breaks the hug and heading back preparing.

Kanan approached his wife Hera and hugged Her.

"Be careful out there Kanan." she says as she hugged her Husband.

"I will Hera, I promise." he says like he was promised before leaving for Malachor as he looked at her daughter to his left.

"Be safe daddy." Dawn says as she hugged her father.

"I will sweetie." he says and hugged her back and broke the hug and get back to preparing.

Ezra, Kanan, X2, and Luke are ready.

"Everyone set?" Luke asked "Yes Master Skywalker, we are." they all answered.

"Alright lets go." Luke said and heading inside the Yavin Runner II and takes off and flew off the hangar and exit the surface.

"Admiral Ackbar do you read me?" Ezra asked as he contact him through comm "We read you General Bridger." Admiral Ackbar answered.

"Alright, were ready, prepare to jump to hyperspace, set a course for New Alderaan." Ezra ordered.

"Alright standby." Luke says as he pull the lever and jumped to hyperspace and the fleet did the same.

* * *

 **New Alderaan**

 **Planet's Orbit**

The fleet jumped out of hyperspace and ready for space battle.

"All wings report in." Ezra says to all squadrons in communication.

"Red leader standing by." Red leader respond.

"Green leader standing by." Green leader respond.

"Blue leader standing by." Blue leader respond.

"Gold leader standing by." Gold leader respond.

"Rogue leader standing by." Wedge Antilles respond.

"Lock s-foils in attack position." Luke ordered as all X-wings and B-wings lock there S-Foils in attack position.

"May the force be with us." Ackbar says.

"General Bridger, we detected an imperial fleet orbiting the surface." New Republic officer reported.

"I see'em, I counted four star destroyers and a super star destroyer." Ezra replied.

"That must be Admiral Natasi Daala's flagship: "The Knight Hammer", all ships be cautions." Admiral Ackbar warned everyone.

"Sir incoming fighters!" New Republic Pilot warned in shocked as lots of Tie fighters and Tie interceptors heading towards the New Republic fleet.

"Evasion Action!" Kanan yell as all ships dodge the tie fighter's firing blast.

"We need to get to the surface, cover us!" Luke ordered.

"We'll cover you General Skywalker but stay there until we cleared a path for you, all wings, concentrate fire on the star destroyer blocking the transport's path!" Ackbar ordered.

"Copy that, Admiral." Wedge says as he lead his and Y-wing squadron on a attack on the star destroyer.

"Take out the shield generators, once the shields are down, we can attack the command deck, X-wing groups, cover the Y-wings, the rest of you keep the fighters off our back." Wedge ordered as the X-Wing's focus firing on the turrets and the Y-wings focused on the two generators at the top.

"Fire torpedoes!" Gold leader ordered as they fire torpedoes on the two generators and they blow up.

"Nice Job, now take out the last generator underneath." Wedge ordered as the Y-wings flew under the star destroyer and fire torpedoes again at the last generator,the torpedoes hit the last generator and blew up and the star destroyers shields are down.

"There shields are down, now lets take out the command deck, all wings fire on the command deck with everything you got!" Wedge ordered as he and the X-wings fire at the bridge at the same time as Wedge fire torpedoes and it hits the command deck and blew up.

"The command deck is destroyed, get clear it's gonna blow!" Wedge ordered as Rogue and Gold squadron flew away from the star destroyer before it blows, they got clear and the star destroyer blows up.

"Admiral, the star destroyer is destroyed, the transport's are clear to head to the surface." Wedge says.

"Excellent Rogue leader, cover the transports and Yavin runner II, make sure they get to the surface." Ackbar ordered.

"Roger that Admiral." Wedge says as he and Rogue Squadron head to the New Republic transports and cover them until they get to the surface.

"General Skywalker, the star destroyer is destroyed, your clear to head to the surface." Ackbar order letting Luke know.

"Roger that Admiral, all transports, the way is clear, follow my lead." Luke ordered as he move the ship and the transports are following him.

"Watch out, I counted Eight Tie Bombers headed your way!" Ackbar warned Rogue Squadron.

"Roger that Admiral, Rogue's 2, 3, and 4, take out the Bombers, the rest of you with me were going to cover the transports until they get to the surface." Wedge ordered.

"Roger that." Rogue 3 says.

"Were with you, Wedge!" Rogue 6 says as Three other X-wings head towards the bombers and take them out.

The three X-wings manage to took out the bombers as the Yavin Runner II and the rest of the transports have enter the atmosphere.

"This is General Luke Skywalker, we made it to the surface." Luke says.

"Roger that General, we'll take care the rest of the imperial fleet, good luck down there, and may the force be with you." Ackbar says.

* * *

 _ **That chapter was good, let me explain the characters that is in this chapter:**_ **X2 the Jedi clone from Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron, if you play the game in story mission, you'll see what he look like, the game is on PSP and Nintendo DS, if you don't have the game, look on it on YouTube.**

 _ **Next: Battle of New Alderaan.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Battle of New Alderaan

_**Previously on chapter 6: Preparing for battle**_

" _ **This is General Luke Skywalker, we made it to the surface." Luke says.**_

 _ **"Roger that General, we'll take care the rest of the imperial fleet, good luck down there, and may the force be with you." Ackbar says.**_

 _ **And Now**_

* * *

 **New Alderaan**

Yavin runner II and the remaining transports have landed on the surface and deploy ground forces.

"We have landed, prepare for battle" Ezra ordered.

"Right away General Bridger." New Republic soldier says as he deploy 2 squadrons of T2-B, **(** _ **5 each per squadron**_ **)** 3 T4-B squadrons **(** _ **3**_ _ **each per squadron**_ **)** 9 V-wing air speeders, 100 new republic troops, 30 new republic rocket Troops, and 10 new republic marksman with sniper rifles.

As the New Republic forces begin to march to the base that has been attacked, they were ambushed by 4 AT-ST's and 10 stormtroopers.

"INCOMMING!" Kanan Yelled and took out the stormtroopers as the T4-B's fire missiles at the walkers and blow them up.

"Great work guys, lets keep moving." Luke says.

"Yes sir, General Skywalker." New Republic soldier says as they continue heading to the base.

As they continue marching to the base, X2 approached Ezra and Kanan.

"So Ezra and Kanan, how's your family doing?" X2 question.

"Oh Sabine and Mira are fine, Mira's been using the force pretty well, Master Skywalker and I trained her." Ezra answered.

"The same thing with me and Dawn," Kanan replied.

"Well thats good, I can see why your daughters learn pretty well." X2 says.

"Thank you." they say in unison.

They made it to the base and X2 use binoculars to scout the base.

"Hmmmm…lets see, 4 AT-AT's, and 4 AT-ST's guarding the gate, we need a plan to get in to the base." X2 says.

"Ok here's the plan: X2, and Kanan you lead the ground forces, Ezra and I will take the cave, the map shows that the cave will take us to the base." Luke order as he and Ezra headed to the cave.

"Alright, you heard the General, lets move." Kanan ordered as they continue marching to the base.

Ezra and Luke enter the cave and activate there Lightsabers to see in the dark.

"Do you know who's leading the imperial attack on the ground?" Ezra question.

"I'm not sure Ezra, were about to find out." Luke answered as they continue heading to the base.

Kanan and X2 made it to the base but to stay clear from the walkers.

"The AT-AT's are gonna be a problem." Kanan says.

"Don't worry I got this." X2 says as he comm the V-wing squadron.

"V-Wing's, focus your attack on the walkers, aim for there necks." X2 ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" The Pilot says as the V-Wings head towards the walker and fire seeker missiles at them right at there necks.

The AT-AT walkers got blown up as T2-B and T4-B's and rocket troopers firing on the AT-ST's.

The walkers were destroyed and the New Republic forces headed towards the gate.

"The walkers are destroyed, you three plant those charges on the gate." Kanan ordered.

"Yes sir." Rocket soldier says as he approached the gate.

Luke and Ezra made it to the base and see some Imperials taking prisoners.

"Kanan, X2, we made it inside the base, is the entrance clear?" Luke asked in comm.

"We did, and were about to breached the gate, standby." X2 answered as they wait for the gate to breached.

"Get clear!" Rocket soldier yelled after he set the charges and they blow up the gate.

Kanan and X2's forces succeed breached the gate and begin the attack on the imperial forces while Luke and Ezra rescue the others.

"Come on, lets get the others out of here." Ezra says.

As the New Republic forces continue attacking the imperial forces, imperial rocket trooper just fire a rocket on a T2-B tank and blow up.

"WATCH OUT, IMPERIAL ROCKET'S INCOMING!" X2 yelled as imperial fire another rocket at the T4-B tank and blow up.

"There coming from the top, marksmen, fire on those imperial rockets!" Kanan yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" Marksmen says as they fire on imperial rocket troopers.

As Luke and Ezra rescued all of the prisoners and escort them back to the Yavin runner II.

"Kanan, X2 we rescue the prisoners, how's everything with the imperials?" Ezra asked.

"Were still dealing with them, the marksmen are attacking imperial rocket troops who destroyed two of our tanks, but we took care of that." Kanan answered as Luke and Ezra continuing escorting the prisoners but they heard a voice.

"Your not going anywhere." Luke and Ezra saw a figure jump right in front of them.

"Tavion Axmis." Luke surprised.

"You know her, Luke?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, Kyle told me about her, she made Kyle think she killed Jan so Kyle been forced to lead her and her master to the valley of the Jedi." Luke answered.

"But Jan still alive right?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, they faked her death so she can put in interrogations." Luke answered.

"That's right, and now I will finish what my master started by eliminated you." Tavion says as she activate her red blade saber and attacks Luke.

"Ezra, escorted the prisoners back to the ship, i'll Hold Tavion off." Luke ordered.

"You got it Luke." Ezra says as he escort the prisoners back to the dark cave as he activate his lightsaber to light the way.

Kanan and X2 have finished off the remaining imperials, they cheer victory.

"That's all of them, we won." Kanan says as X2 contact home one.

"Admiral, we finished off the last of the imperials on the surface, how's everything in orbit?" X2 question.

 _"We destroyed two star destroyers but the super star destroyer and one star destroyer still remain, Natasi's flagship is too massive, we need more help to take out that thing."_ Ackbar answered.

"Understood admiral I'll see what I can do, X2 out." he says as he end transmission as Kanan and X2 see's Luke fighting Tavion alone.

"X2, secure the area I'll go help Luke." Kanan ordered.

"Roger that Kanan." X2 says as Kanan head towards the fight and activates his Lightsaber and joins in.

"Well, two Jedi, I'm gonna enjoy this." Tavion smirked.

Ezra and the prisoners have exit the cave and continues heading back to the Yavin runner II through the canyons.

The fight between, Kanan, Luke and Tavion still going on.

"You can't defeat me, you just don't know it." Tavion taunt as they continue the fight until the tie fighter has been crashed and blow up and separated Tavion and the Jedi as the debris almost hit her and she's heading back to her shuttle, since she's enter the shuttle and takes off and escape the planet.

Ezra and the remaining prisoners have made it back to Yavin runner II.

"We made it, everyone get inside." Ezra ordered as the prisoners enter the ship, Ezra contacted Luke.

"Luke, the prisoners have made it to the Yavin runner II, where are you?" Ezra question.

"Still at the base, the tie fighter crashed on us, we were lucky, that crashed separate our fight with Tavion, she's got into her Shuttle and escape, Kanan, X2, and I were ok, were on our way back to you" Luke answered.

"Ok, I'll wait for you guys, Ezra out." he says as he turn off his comm.

 **Meanwhile**

Ezra waited for the others to arrive until he see's Luke, Kanan, and X2 made it back.

"Guys, you made it!" Ezra said as he was happy to see them.

"Glad we did, Ezra." Luke said with a smile on his face.

"Is the prisoners are safe?" Luke asked.

"There safe, but they look injured, they need medical help." Ezra answered.

"Alright, lets get inside and contact admiral Ackbar." Luke replied as they enter the ship.

 **Planet's Orbit**

As the space battle continues, Tavion's shuttle fled from the surface and landed on Admiral Natasi Daala's flagship in the hangar.

 **Home one, Bridge**

"Admiral, the super star destroyer is turning around." Mon calamari officer says as the super star destroyer and the star destroyer jumped to hyperspace.

"They jumped to hyperspace, we won! We'll get them next time." Ackbar excited as he got a contact from Luke.

"General Skywalker good news, the super star destroyer retreated we won." Ackbar said.

 _"That's wonderful news admiral and we took out the remaining imperial forces on the surface, the prisoners are safe but they need medical attention."_ Luke explained.

"Understood General, bring the prisoners to Home one, we'll give them medical treatment." Ackbar says.

 _"Very well Admiral, were on our way, General Skywalker out."_ he says as the hologram of him fade away.

 **Canyons**

As the repair on the New Republic city begins, Luke, Kanan, and X2 have enter Yavin runner II takes off and exit it the atmosphere.

 **Home one**

Yavin runner II approached the Home One's hangar and landed in it. Luke and the remaining Prisoners exit the ship and being approached by Ackbar.

"General Skywalker, glad you could made it, we'll take care of the prisoners, thanks for your help." Ackbar says as he salute him.

"No problem Admiral, take care." Luke says as he salute him back.

"You too General." Ackbar says as Luke enter the Yavin Runner II and take off and exit the hangar and jumps to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

Yavin Runner exit hyperspace and heads to the fourth moon of yavin, they enter the surface and landed inside the hangar of the temple waited by the family they were excepted for.

Ezra, Luke, Kanan, and X2 exit the Yavin Runner II as Ezra and Kanan approached there family's.

"Kanan you made it!" Hera says with tears of joy escape her eyes and hugged her husband and Kanan hugged her back.

"Daddy!" Dawn says and hugged her father as Kanan hugged her daughter back.

"Ezra, your ok!" Sabine says as she hugged her husband and Ezra hugged her back.

"Daddy, you made it back!" Mira says as she hugged her father and Ezra hugged her daughter back.

As the family reunion happened, Luke returned to the audience chamber and meditate, and X2 return to his quarters and get some rest, and Ezra ,Sabine, and Mira return to the Starbird and get some rest and Kanan, Hera and Dawn return to there the Ghost and get some rest.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? If you like it just say something in Reviews and I hope you like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Next chapter: The Valley of the Jedi part 1.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Valley of the Jedi part 1

**Yavin 4**

 **The Starbird**

Yesterday after the battle of New Alderaan, Ezra and Sabine had a wonderful last night and got up in the morning.

"Morning Sabine." Ezra says as Sabine opened her eyes.

"Morning Ezra." she says as she feeling something in her stomach.

"You alright Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ezra, I need to headed to the refresher." Sabine answered as the holo call starting to beep and Ezra picked it up and answer as the hologram of Kyle Katarn appear.

 _"Ezra come in."_ Kyle says.

"What is it Kyle?" Ezra question.

 _"Master Skywalker wants to meet us in the audience chamber."_ Kyle answered.

"Alright Kyle, I'm on my way." Ezra says as he turn off his holo call.

Ezra headed to the refresher and see's his wife come out of there.

"What is it Ezra?" Sabine question.

"I got a call from Kyle, he wants to meet me at the audience chamber, better get there." Ezra answered as he hugged his wife and kiss her.

"Ok Ezra." Sabine says as he hugged her husband and kiss him back and broke the kiss and hug and Ezra exit the ship and heads to the audience chamber.

 **Audience chamber**

Ezra has arrive at the chamber and he see's Kyle Katarn, Galen Marek, and Rahm Kota.

"Galen, Kota, good to see you." Ezra greeted and shacking hands with them.

"Good to see you too Ezra." Kota says as he break the shacking and they turn around and face Luke.

"Glad you all could come, now then you all wondering why I have summon you, the last of the reborn dark Jedi have been defeated last year but our reports saying that Tavion recover some of it and deliver them to the Valley of the Jedi and power them up. Kyle well take you there and stop Tavion before she trains more reborn's, find Tavion and stop her, Captain's Zeb Orrelios And Rex will assist you on this mission, good luck and may the force be with you." Luke finished the briefing as Kyle, Ezra, Galen, and Kota exit the chamber and heads to the hangar.

Luke got a report about Imperials are searching for some black kyber crystal, and contacts Sabine.

"Sabine, do you read me?" Luke asked as she appears in a hologram.

 _"I read you Master Skywalker."_ Sabine respond.

"I need to see you at the audience chamber immediately." Luke says.

 _"I'm on my way Luke."_ Sabine says as the hologram turn off.

 **Hallway**

As the group are make there way to the hangar, they walk past Sabine and Ezra stops her before continue walking.

"Sabine, where are you going?" he asked.

"Master Skywalker contacted me a minute ago and he wants to see me." Sabine answered.

"I see, we were preparing for the journey to the Valley of the Jedi." Ezra replied.

"Ok, but once your done, wait in the hangar, I have something to tell you after my talk with Master Skywalker." Sabine remind him.

"Alright Sabine." Ezra says as he watch his wife heading to the audience chamber and continuing heading towards the hangar.

 **Hangar Bay**

The group made it to the Hangar and prepare the Yavin Runner II as they see Rex and Zeb coming to help them.

"Zeb, Rex, good to see you." Ezra greeted.

"Good to see you too, Ezra." Zeb says as he pull the Jedi and fist rub his hair and release him.

"Hey kid." Rex greeted.

"Hey Rex, and i'm not a kid anymore." Ezra greeted back with a smile as he shake his hand.

"So, General Skywalker sent us to help your mission." Rex said and Ezra nodded as he broke the shake and get's back to work working on the Yavin Runner II.

 **Audience Chamber**

Sabine have enter the chamber and speaks with Luke.

"You want to see me Master Skywalker?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, come sit." Luke says as he use the force to lift two pillows for them to sit. As the pillows were on the floor, Luke and Sabine sits and starts the conversation.

"What is it?" Sabine ask.

"Yes, I believe your familiar with the darksaber?" Luke answered. "Yeah, why?" Sabine says.

"We believe the saber is powered by the black kyber crystal we need to know where did the crystal come from, you heard of a Jedi mandalorian name Tarre Vizsla?" Luke question.

"I have, Fenn Rau told me all about him and the saber, we believe the crystal is on some planet called Ilum is it?" Sabine answered.

"Yes, can you tell me the story about the darksaber?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Sabine answered as she begins to tell the story

"Legend tells that it was created over a thousand years ago by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order. After his passing, the Jedi kept the saber in their temple. That was until members of House Vizsla snuck in and liberated it. They used the saber to unify the people and strike down those who would have opposed them. One time, they ruled all of Mandalore wielding this blade. This saber is an important symbol to that house and respected by the other clans." Sabine finished explaining the story.

"That was an amazing story Sabine." Luke was impressed.

"Thank you." Sabine said.

"I will be heading to Ilum before the imperial remnant does, you don't know what they will do if they got there hands on those kind of kyber crystal, our New Republic intelligence believe that the imperial remnants is heading there and get there hands on it." Luke added.

"Right, and Luke, why did you sent Ezra on a mission to a place called the Valley of the Jedi?" Sabine question.

"Because Tavion will power up more reborn dark Jedi to use them against the Jedi and the New Republic, Ezra won't be alone, he was accompany by Kyle, Galen, Kota, Zeb, and Rex." Luke answered.

"Ok." Sabine says with a relief as she feeling dizzy and finds out after what happen in the refresher.

"You ok Sabine, you look dizzy." Luke confused.

"Master Skywalker, I have news for Ezra." Sabine answered.

"What is it?" Luke question.

"I...I'm pregnant." Sabine answered with a smile on her face.

"That's great, congratulations!" Luke smiled.

"Thanks Master Skywalker." Sabine says.

"I'm guessing Mira is going to have a sibling." Luke replied.

"Yes." Sabine says.

"When you gotta tell him that?" Luke ask.

"I'll talk to him before he depart for the mission." Sabine answered.

"Ok, better tell him before he tooks off." Luke says.

"Alright Master Skywalker." she says.

"Anyway, thanks for the information about the darksaber, Sabine." Luke says.

"Your welcome Master Skywalker." Sabine says as she exit the chamber and heads to the Hangar.

 **Hangar bay**

Sabine made it to the hangar as Ezra approached her.

"How was it?" Ezra asked.

"It went well." Sabine answered.

"What's wrong Sabine?" Ezra question worried about his wife.

"Ezra…I'm pregnant." Sabine answered as Ezra shocked after hear the news and feels happy.

"That's great." Ezra excited and hugged his wife and Sabine hugged him back.

"When are we going to tell the others?" Sabine question.

"We'll tell them after I got back from the mission." Ezra answered.

"Ok, be careful." Sabine worried.

"I will, I promised." he says as Kyle called him that the Yavin runner II is ready and Ezra hugged and kissed her and broke the kiss as he see's his daughter approached him.

"Be careful daddy." Mira says with a worried on her face.

"I will Sweetie." Ezra says as he hugs her daughter and broke the hug and walks to the Yavin Runner II.

"Everyone here?" Galen asks.

"Here." Ezra respond.

"Here." Kyle respond.

"Here." Kota respond in the co-pilots seat.

"Here." Zeb respond.

"Here." Rex respond.

"Alright, taking off now." Galen says as the Yavin Runner II takes off and flew off the hangar and exit the atmosphere and Jumped to Hyperspace.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? I believe you know Rham Kota from Star Wars the Force Unleashed 1 and 2, if not then play the game, if you don't then watch it on YouTube.**_

 _ **Next chapter: part 2.**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Valley of the Jedi part 2

**Hyperspace**

 **Yavin Runner II**

While on there way to the Valley of the Jedi, Ezra starting to ask some questions to Kyle.

"So Kyle, how did you find the Valley of the Jed?" he asked as Kyle spoke up and answered.

"After the battle of Endor, one of the inquisitors name Jerec trying to rebuild the Empire, so he sent his dark Jedi to search me and my father's home for the map that leads to the Valley, so they hire my old nemesis: 8T-88, he's a droid who works for Jerec, since he unlocked the map and shows it to Jerec, he and his followers headed to the Valley so Jerec can get all the power of Valley for himself so become the new Emperor of the Empire."

Ezra was shocked after he heard the story

"Wow, how did you stop him?" Ezra question.

"Since Jan and I unlocked the map from 8T-88's head, were heading there and stop Jerec before it's too late, I defeated all of his dark Jedi and made it to the Valley and confront him, I beat him and he told me to strike him down, the reason why: he killed my father." Kyle answered as Ezra was shocked after hearing him what he said.

"I'm sorry Kyle." Ezra feels sorry for him.

"Thanks Ezra." Kyle thanked him with a smile as he finish explaining the story

"I was going to avenge my fathers death by striking Jerec down, but I didn't because I'm a Jedi as I force pull his lightsaber and pass it back to Jerec and finished our fight, as he 's ready to strike, I strike first and he fell to the ground and died, he's been disappeared into a yellow light because he gain to much power from the Valley's power as all the light coming out of the source and the Valley has gain return power and the light on the source is back." Kyle finished explaining.

"How did Skywalker know about the Valley's location?" Ezra asked.

"I gave him the coordinates, because he wants to check the Valley is safe because Desann know the location and was using it to turn his troops into force sensitive troops with lightsabers for his army for the attack on the Jedi Academy on Yavin." Kyle finished explained.

"Well Desann's plans have failed because you defeated him and save the academy and my family." Ezra added.

"I know." Kyle smiled as the controls starting to beep.

"Were arriving on Ruusan, that's where the Valley of the Jedi is." Kyle said as the Yavin Runner II came out of hyperspace.

* * *

 **Ruusan**

 **Canyons**

Yavin Runner II have enter the surface and landed at the canyons.

"Were here." Rex says as the group exit the ship and see's Tavion's shuttle.

"It's Tavion's shuttle, she's here." Kota says.

"Alright, Kyle you know this place better then anyone, which way?" Galen asked.

"That way." Kyle said as he leads the group to the Valley through the canyons.

As the group continues heading to the Valley, they see a group of stormtroopers and two Reborn's guarding the cave.

"Imperials, there guarding the cave that leads us to the Valley of the Jedi, let's clear them off." Kyle says as they ignited there Lightsabers as for Rex and Zeb who raises there blasters and attack.

As the Battle continues, Zeb and Rex blast all of the troopers as the four Jedi still fighting the Reborn's, Ezra and Kota fighting the first Reborn as Galen and Kyle fighting the second reborn, Kota use force pushed a Reborn as Ezra has a chance to strike him down, as for Galen and Kyle, they finally took down there Reborn.

"That's all of them, lets keep moving." Kyle says as the four Jedi deactivate there lightsabers and Zeb and Rex put there blasters away and enter the cave.

 **The Valley of the Jedi**

The group made it to the Valley.

"Whoa, this is the Valley of the Jedi?" Ezra asked in surprise.

"Yes, this is the place." Kyle answered as the group and see some troopers lining up to gain power from the source.

"Were too late, I count four troops who have there powers and four of them don't, I see Tavion, but who's the red Twi'lek next to her?" Ezra question.

"I don't know, she must be Tavion's apprentice we have to stop them." Galen answered as they all come approached them.

"Tavion!" Kyle yelled getting the others attention.

"Ah, Kyle Katarn and his Jedi friends, so glad you could join us." Tavion greeted with a smile.

"Who's your Twi'lek friend?" Zeb asked in stern.

"This is my apprentice Alora, since my master Desann died by your hand's, Katarn, I am the master now, and I will finish what he started." Tavion finished as she and her apprentice and four reborns ignited there lightsabers as the four Jedi did the same as Rex and Zeb raise there blasters as the troopers did the same and the fight begins.

Zeb and Rex firing on the troops as they fire back in cover, as for the Jedi, they duel the reborn's, Zeb and Rex successful blasted four troops, Galen use force lighting at his Reborn and stun and has a chance to strike him, Ezra ducked the reborn's slash and force push him and dash towards him and stabs his Reborn, Kota jump's Reborn's slash attack and stuns him by hitting his cheeks with his saber hilt and slash the Reborn's chest, Kyle force chokes on a Reborn and stabs him.

Four Jedi defeat the Reborns and begins there duel on Tavion and Alora.

"Now for the Master and the Apprentice, Galen, Kota, you take Alora, Ezra and I will take Tavion." Kyle ordered as they begin the duel, Tavion use force lightning at the two Jedi but they block and deflect it back at her and she got hit and stun.

"Ahhh, grr, your good, but not good enough." Tavion angered as she jumps and slash at Ezra but he blocks it.

Galen and Kota keeps dueling Alora as she force grip Kota, Galen use force lightning at her and release Kota and catch his breathe as the battle continues.

"Impressive, most impressive." Alora says .

Tavion and Alora got force pushed on the ground and looks up the four Jedi and gives a stern to them "It's over you two, surrender." Kota says.

"Never!" both of them says as they force pushed them back and gets up.

"This isn't over." Tavion says as she and her apprentice flee to there shuttle.

"*Groan*, there getting away!" Galen says as the group going after them.

 **Canyon**

Tavion and Alora made it and enter the shuttle and takes off. The group exit the cave and see the shuttle takes off and leaves.

"Karabast, they got away!" Zeb yelled as Kyle puts his hands on his shoulder.

"We'll find them Zeb, I promise." Kyle says.

"Well, at least we save the Valley." Galen says as Kyle nodded.

"Lets get back to the academy and inform Master Skywalker about this." Ezra replied as they return to the Yavin Runner II, they made it and enter there ship, Kyle starts the systems and the ship takes off and exit the atmosphere and jumped to Hyperspace.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

 **Jedi Academy**

Yavin Runner II exit hyperspace and enter the moon's atmosphere and flew towards the academy and enter the Hangar bay and landed.

As the ramp opens, the group exit the ship and headed to the audience chamber as Ezra hears a voice.

"Ezra!" he turns around and see's his wife Sabine and his daughter Mira as they run towards him as Ezra did the same and they embrace a hug.

"Were glad your safe Daddy." Mira said.

"I know, sweetie." Ezra smiles as he heard Kyle's voice behind him.

"Ezra, lets go." as Ezra turns around.

"I'll be right there Kyle." Ezra letting him know as he turns back to his family.

"I better inform Luke about our mission, when I come back, we'll give them the news." Ezra says.

"Alright Ezra, we'll be waiting for you." Sabine says as Ezra turns around and heading back to his group and continues heading to the audience chamber.

 **Audience Chamber**

The group have enter the chamber and inform Luke about there mission.

"Master Skywalker, we complete the mission, we stop Tavion and her apprentice for turning her troops into force sensitive by using the Valley of the Jedi, but they escape with no troops on there side." Kyle inform him.

"Tavion's apprentice?" Luke question in confuse.

"After the death of her Master, Tavion became the Master and got her own apprentice name Alora, a red twi'lek." Kyle answered.

"That sounds like a new threat, we'll find Tavion and her apprentice and bring them to justice, for now, you save the Valley of the Jedi, well done all of you, your dismissed." Luke finished as the group separate as Ezra, Zeb and Rex regroup and exit the chamber and heading back to there ships.

 **The Hangar Bay**

"Zeb, Rex, Sabine and I have some news for Hera, Kanan, and you guys, tell them to let them know were coming to the Ghost." Ezra informed them.

"Ok Ezra, we'll let them know." Zeb says.

"Thank you." Ezra smiled as he heading back to the Starbird.

Ezra approached his family.

"I let Rex, and Zeb to let Hera and Kanan know that were coming to the Ghost." Ezra informed his wife.

"Alright Ezra, we'll see them at dinner." Sabine says as she, Ezra and Mira enter the Starbird.

 **The Ghost, Night time**

Ezra, Sabine, and Mira have enter the Ghost and greeted by Hera.

"Hey you three, Zeb and Rex told us you were coming over for dinner and bring some news for us." she said.

"We are." Ezra replied "We'll let you know after dinner." Sabine says.

"Very well, lets go eat." Hera says as they all headed for the common room.

 _ **Few minutes later**_

After dinner, Ezra and Sabine ready to bring the news.

"Ezra and I We'll like to tell you, I'm pregnant, were going to have another baby." Sabine inform as the group was shocked and was joyed. "Another child?! that's great congratulations!" Hera said as she hugged her children figure's as for Kanan and Dawn did the same.

"Do you think it's going to be a girl again or is it the boy?" Zeb asked.

"We'll find out in 2 months, after that we'll go to the med bay and find out." Ezra says.

"I will watch and see what gender is going to be, I need someone to watch over Mira outside the med bay." Ezra letting them know as Rex spoke up.

"I will go with you, I will watch over her." he said.

"Thanks Rex." Sabine smiled.

"Thanks for the dinner guys." Ezra thanked them.

"No problem Ezra, and thanks for bringing us this news." Kanan says.

"Your welcome Kanan." Ezra smiled and hug his father figure as Kanan hug him back as they broke the hug.

"See you later Ezra." Hera says as she hug her son figure back.

"You too, Hera." he says as he hug her mother figure back and they broke the hug.

"See you in two months guys." Rex says as he watch Ezra, Sabine, and Mira exit the Ghost and headed back to the Starbird.

 _ **Two months later**_

 **Starbird**

"I make an appointment with the doctor, he'll know were on our way." Sabine informed her husband.

"Alright, lets go, Mira come on." Ezra said.

"Coming Daddy." Mira says as they exit the ship and meet up with Rex.

"Rex glad you could make it." Ezra greeted.

"Like wise Ezra, alright lets go." Rex says as they headed to the med bay.

 **Med bay**

As the group made it to the Med bay and speak to the doctor.

"Greetings General Bridger, Captains Wren and Rex, I await your arrival." medical droid says.

"We are." Ezra said.

"Alright, follow me Mr. and Mrs. Bridger, your daughter and Captain Rex will have to wait outside." Medical droid said mention to Mira and Rex as Ezra, Sabine, and the droid enter the room and close the door.

Ezra helped his wife lay on the bed as the Medical droid use the device on Sabine's belly to see what gender is there having.

Few minutes later, the device detected the baby and show's the picture of a gender, it reveals: a boy.

"Congratulation's General Bridger and Captain Wren, it's a boy." Med droid says as Ezra and Sabine shocked and smiles.

"Wow, a boy, were going to have a boy." Ezra says.

"Guess Mira is going to have a brother." Sabine says as Ezra nodded.

"Thank you doc." Ezra thanked the droid as he help Sabine get off the bed.

"Your welcome, General." Medical droid says as Ezra and Sabine exit the room.

Rex and Mira see's Ezra and Sabine exit the room "Well?" Rex question.

"Were going to have a boy." Ezra answered as Rex and Mira shocked and joyed.

"I'm going to have a brother?!" Mira asked.

"Yes, Mira." Ezra answered.

"Cool!" Mira excited.

"Congratulations you guys." Rex says with a smile.

"Thanks Rex." Both Ezra and Sabine said in unison.

"Thank you for looking out for our daughter." Ezra thanked him.

"No problem, Ezra, I must return to the briefing room and get back to work." Rex says as he headed to the briefing room as Ezra, Sabine, and Mira heading back to the Starbird.

 **The Starbird**

Few minutes after there visit to the doctor, Sabine and Ezra discuss about there new child coming soon.

"Sabine, since were having a boy, I was wondering if we can name him after my father: Ephraim?" Ezra asked.

"Sure Ezra." Sabine smiled and hug her husband.

"Thanks Sabine." Ezra says and broke the hug.

 _ **Night time**_

 _ **"**_ So, do you think we can train Ephraim the ways of the Jedi, the Mandalorian way, or the same thing with Mira?" The Mandalorian question.

"We can do the same thing like we did with Mira." The Jedi answered.

"Alright, I guess our daughter and son are gonna be twins of both ways." Sabine chuckled

"I think so." Ezra replied with a smile as they yawns.

"Lets get some sleep." Sabine said as she and Ezra headed to there room, but they stop by Mira before going to bed.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" Mira asked.

"Sure sweetie." Ezra answered as he and his daughter headed to her room.

Ezra and Mira enter her room and lays her on the bed in covers.

"Can you read me a story about how Master Skywalker join the rebellion?" Mira asked

"Sure sweetie, Luke told me all about it." Ezra answered as he begins to tell a story.

 _ **Few Minutes later**_

Ezra finished the story about Luke joining the Rebellion. **(the story from Star wars episode IV a new hope)**

"Wow, he blow up the Death Star and saves this moon and the rebellion?!" Mira asked in shocked.

"Yes Mira, he did." Ezra answered.

"Awesome! But why Master Kenobi let Darth Vader kill him before Luke escape?" Mira asked in confuse.

"Because he must so Luke will stay safe because he's the galaxy's only help restoring freedom to the galaxy." Ezra answered.

"Oh, I wish I could met him." Mira said in sadness.

"I know sweetie, I wish I could see him again." Ezra added as her daughter yawns.

"Well, that was a great story Daddy, thank you." Mira says with a smile and feeling sleepy.

"Your welcome sweetie, good night." he said and kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Good night Daddy." Mira said and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ezra exit her daughter's room and head to his and Sabine's room.

"How did it go?" his wife asked.

"It went good, I told her the story about how Luke joined the rebellion." her husband answered.

"That sounds good." Sabine smile.

They got in there pajamas and lay on the bed and get under the covers.

"Good night Ezra." Sabine said.

"Good night Sabine." Ezra said as they close there eyes and sleep.

* * *

 _ **Not bad huh? I will tell you about Tavion's apprentice: the red twi'lek's name is Alora, the dark force user from "Star Wars Jedi Knight Jedi Academy game", If you have that game, play it and you'll see who Alora is, if you don't have it, watch it on YouTube.**_

 _ **Now since you vote for the boy that Ezra and Sabine are having, I'll continue making another chapter later.**_

 _ **Next chapter: Nightmares.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmare

**Yavin 4**

 **The Starbird**

Ezra and Sabine are still sleeping, Ezra is getting shaking in his sleep and is getting a nightmare about his wife in danger, while in vision the baby starting to cry and Sabine is crying in pain.

"Ezra help me please! Ahhhhhh!" Sabine screamed as Ezra wakes up in shocked and started panting and sweating as he see's his wife still sleeping, Ezra gets out of bed and exit the room and heads outside of the ship, Sabine wakes up and see's her husband leaving the room and gets up and follows him.

Ezra is sitting on the ramp of the Starbird thinking as Sabine approached behind him and sits next to him and talks to him.

"What's troubling you?" Sabine asked as Ezra turns to face his wife.

"Nothing." Ezra answered as he hold up his disc had a picture of him and his parents.

"I remember when you gave this to me for my birthday at my first Empire day with you guys." he replied.

"I know, but still what's troubling you?" Sabine still asked.

"I had a vision," Ezra answered.

"About?" she asked in confuse.

"The same one about my parents, just before they died in that prison break." he answered.

"And?" she question.

"And it was about you." Ezra answered.

"about?" Sabine in confuse.

"It was only a dream." he says as he turns his head and sigh, he turns back to his wife and answer her.

"You died in child birth." as his wife spoke up in question.

"And our soon born son?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know." he says..

"Ezra, it was only a dream." she says as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I won't let this one become real." Ezra worried as he placed his left hand on her cheek and his right hand on her waist.

"Ezra it's ok, this vision your having is messing with your mind, it's not real." Sabine comfort him as he sighed.

"I know…" he said.

"Ezra, do you think Luke might be able to help us?" Sabine asked.

"I suppose, I'll talk to him tomorrow." Ezra added as the married couple headed back inside there ship and get back to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Audience chamber**

Ezra enter the chamber and tells Luke about his vision.

"Hmmm…so these visions your having are nightmares?" Luke question.

"Yes, are pain…suffering…death…." Ezra answered.

"Yourself or someone else?" Luke asked.

"Someone." Ezra answered.

"Close to you?" Luke asked.

"Close to me." Ezra answered.

"Sabine?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Ezra answered.

"You must be careful when sensing a future Ezra, fear of lose is a path to the dark side." Luke replied.

"I won't let that vision become real, Luke." Ezra said.

"You must know like when you lost your parents during a prison break, like Kanan said to you, they are alive inside you." Luke added.

"What would I must do?" Ezra question.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you are fear to lose." Luke answered.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Ezra said as he bow to Luke as he did the same and Ezra exit the chamber.

 **Meditation chamber**

Meanwhile, Ezra, Kanan, and Kyle have teaching the students how to feel the force.

"Breathe...just...breathe...focus..." Ezra teaching as is Kanan's turn.

"Now reach out through the force and feel it around you." as the students listen to Kanan as they feel the force surround them as Kyle is next to teach them.

"Concentrate...feel it...sense the objects around you and lift them..." as the students concentrate on the objects and lift them with the force and they succeed.

"Very good, now remember the force is an energy field that surrounds every living thing, and it's strong with in you students. Tomorrow you will build your lightsabers with Master Kanan Jarrus, understood?" Ezra said.

"Yes Master Bridger." Students said in unison.

"Alright then, class dismiss." Ezra said as Kyle and all students exit the chamber as Ezra and Kanan remain in the chamber and have a talk.

"Hey Ezra, Sabine told me that your having nightmares about she died in child birth last night." Kanan said.

"Yes Kanan, and I won't let this one become real." Ezra worried.

"Ezra, it was only just a dream, like I told you years ago, Visions can be misunderstood, dreams aren't real." Kanan explained.

"I know, I told Master Skywalker all about it, he told me to train my self to let go of everything I'm fear to lose." Ezra added.

"Well then you should take his advice, it will help you to conquer your fear." Kanan said comforting him.

"Thanks Kanan." Ezra said as he hugged his father figure as Kanan did the same.

They broke the hug and exit the chamber.

 **Cafeteria**

Ezra have enter the cafeteria and get some lunch as he grabs the tray and picks up some bantha steak, meiloorun fruit, and a cup of jawa juice, as he grabs the fork and knife and a napkin as he turns and finds a place to sit.

"Ezra, over here!" a voice said as Ezra turns to his right and see's Zeb, Rex, and Kallus and heads towards them and place his tray on the table and sits next to Rex.

"So Ezra, how's your teaching to other students are going?" Kallus asked.

"Oh it's good, I teach them how to feel the force around them, and teach them how to lift objects by using the force." Ezra answered.

"That sounds pretty good Ezra, I see the General I serve do that to the battle droids during the Clone Wars." Rex added.

"Indeed, I wish I could see you do that to the bucket heads, Ezra." Zeb added.

"I know Zeb." Ezra said with a chuckled.

"So, how's Sabine carrying your son inside of her?" Rex question.

"Oh they are fine." Ezra answered

The group looks at Ezra's worried face.

"You seem worried." Kallus said.

"Oh it's just...I had a nightmare last night." Ezra said.

"About?" Zeb ask in confuse.

"About Sabine died in child birth." Ezra answered as the group got the worried face.

"Ezra, it was only a dream, it's not real, it's messing with your mind." Rex said comforting him.

"I know, I spoke with Luke about it, and he told me I have to train myself to let go of everything I'm afraid to loose." Ezra added.

"Well I'm glad General Skywalker gave you that advice." Kallus added.

"He sure did." Ezra said.

Few minutes later, they finished there lunch as they get up throw away in the trash and put the trays on top of the other trays.

"That was good lunch guys, I must get to the Lightsaber forms room and teach the students how to defend themselves." Ezra said.

"Alright Ezra, have fun." Kallus said.

"You too Kallus." Ezra said with a smile and salutes him as Kallus did the same and he turns around and headed to the lightsaber forms room.

 **Lightsaber forms room**

Ezra made it to the room and waits for the students to arrive, meanwhile the students have arrive and take there seats as Ezra stands in the center of dueling circle.

"Greetings students." Ezra greeted.

"Greetings Master Bridger." students greeted in unison.

"Now then this lesson you will learn about lightsaber form know as: "Form IV", here's the holocron that you will learn from a Jedi knight from the clone wars." Ezra says as he place the holocron on the table and it activates and reveals the hologram of Anakin Skywalker.

" _Keeping your saber moving is to deflecting the fire multiple adversaries. Fluid motion, one into the next, into the next and so on. I've made some adjustments to the classic Form IV techniques that I think you'll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers. Here i'll show you."_ Anakin says as he ignite his saber and deflect blaster bolts _"One, two, three, defend, four, five, six. Again, one, two, three, defend, four, five, six. one more time, one, two, three, defend, four, five, six. and done_." Anakin finished as he deactivate his saber " _Practice these exercise mindfully, and you'll see improvement, I promise._ " Anakin said as the hologram of him faded.

"You students get that?" Ezra question.

"Yes, Master Bridger." students agreed in unison.

"Alright then, you will practice the forms with the training sabers, now I need two volunteers, anyone?" Ezra asked as two of the students raise there hands.

"Alright, you two are..." Ezra asked.

"Bob, Master Bridger." the zabrak boy says.

"Marion." the pantoran girl says.

"Right, you two, come here." Ezra said as the two students come to the dueling circle and grabs the training sabers.

"Alright, now Bob you go first, I will turn on the training remote, don't worry, the remote's blaster are low power it won't hurt you, it only tags you, now use the form that the hologram show you. Ready. Begin." Ezra says as he turns on the remote and starts shooting at Bob.

Bob deflect every blaster bolt by using the form he learn from the holocron over and over as the training remote stops shooting.

"Very good, now then wait at the bench, Marion your up." Ezra said as he turns on the training remote and starts shooting at Marion.

Marion deflect every blaster bolt by using the form he learn from the holocron over and over as it stops shooting.

"Not bad, now for the third lesson, Bob, Marion come." Ezra said as Bob gets up and stands behind the line in the center of the circle as Marion did the same to the other line.

"Now both of you will practice your forms by dueling each other. Marion you go first, you defend and Bob you go with attack. ready?" Ezra asked as the two students nodded

"Alright then, ready begin." Ezra said as Bob attacks Marion and she defend by using Form IV.

"One, two, three, defend, four, five, six." Marion mutter to herself.

"Very good, again." Ezra ordered as the fighting practice did the same over and over.

The practice duel is over.

"Not bad Marion, now Bob, you will defend, Marion you attack. Ready. Begin." Ezra said as Marion attacks Bob and he defend by using Form IV.

"One, two, three, defend, four, five, six." Bob mutter to himself "Not bad, now again." Ezra ordered as the fighting practice continues.

"Well done, now that you got it, you know how to use the forms, you students get that?" Ezra question.

"Yes Master Bridger." the students answered in unison.

"Alright then. Tomorrow we will go to the training area and you will practice with each other, understood?" Ezra question as the students nodded.

"Alright then. Class dismiss." Ezra dismiss the students as they all exit the class room and Ezra grab the holocron and exit the class room and heads back to his ship.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Give it a review and tell me what do you think about it?**_

 _ **Next chapter: First day of the academy.**_


	11. Chapter 11 First day of the academy

**Yavin 4**

 **Next week**

 **The Morning**

 **The Starbird**

Mira is awake and she heard her door knocking.

"Mira, wake up, get dress, today's your first day of Jedi Academy." Ezra said.

"Really?! Awesome!" Mira excited.

"Dawn is also her first day to the Academy, you two will be happy there." Ezra replied as his daughter gets dressed.

Mira is fully dressed and comes out of her room and get some breakfast.

After breakfast, Ezra and her daughter exit the ship and meet up with Master Skywalker.

 **The Hangar bay**

While they head to Luke, they saw Kanan and Dawn exit the Ghost.

"Ezra, Mira, glad you could make it." Kanan said to them.

"You too, Kanan." Ezra smile

"Hey Dawn." Mira said to Dawn

"Hi Mira." she said with a smile as the group head to Luke.

 **The Audience chamber**

As the Family group enter the chamber, Mira and Dawn step forward and face Luke.

"Mira, Dawn, Welcome to the Jedi Academy, the other students will be here in a second, stick around and meditate." Luke said as they all wait.

Few seconds later, young students, Knights and Masters have enter the chamber and Mira and Dawn joins them and they all face Luke, the Knights, and Masters including Ezra and Kanan stand in the council spots.

"Welcome Students, to the Jedi Academy, first allow me to introduce to the new two students: Mira Wren Bridger and Dawn Syndulla Jarrus." Luke introduce.

"Hi everyone." Mira and Dawn introduce themselves in unison.

"Hi Mira and Dawn." all students introduced as Luke continuing briefing.

"Now then I gathered you all here today to learn the ways of the force and trained with a light saber, and all of you students need a Master." Luke briefed as he approached the zabrak boy and Theelin girl.

"Bob and Marlene, you will work with Master Kota." Luke said as he approached the mirialan girl and the human girl.

"Tara and Cindy, you will work with Master X2." Luke said as he approached the chiss girl and the pink twi'lek girl.

"Shirley and Sarah, you will work with Knight Marek." Luke said as he approached the pantoran girl and pink face togruta girl.

"Marion and Sonya, you will work with Master Katarn." Luke said as he approached the nautolan boy, the tholothian girl and Mira.

"Max, Mary, and Mira, you will work with Knight Bridger." Luke said as he approached the blue face togruta boy, the blue twi'lek girl and Dawn.

"Carlos, Lily, and Dawn, you will work with Master Jarrus." Luke said as he approached back to his center and face the students.

"Now then, approached your Master and begin your training, May the Force be with you." Luke finished and he bowed his head.

The students approached there Masters: Ezra and Kanan to begin there training.

"Alright, Max, Mary, and Mira, follow me to the training area." Ezra said as he lead his padawans to the training area.

"Alright, Carlos, Lily, and Dawn, follow me to the courtyard." Kanan said as they headed to the courtyard.

 **Training area**

Ezra, his daughter and his padawans have enter the training area and begin there training.

"Alright this training will teach you how to use your powers, now I'm gotta teach you is force push and pull, Mira show them like I taught you." Ezra said to her daughter as she approached the light crates and force push them, after that, she force pull the light crate.

Ezra was very impressed with his daughter.

"Very good, Mira, you got that students?" he question his padawans.

"Yes, Master." Max and Mary said in unison.

"Alright, now let me see you do it." Ezra said as he watch his padawans using force push and pull.

They were successful using there powers and face there master.

"Not bad, for your first day, follow me to the next room." Ezra impressed as he lead them to the next room.

They enter the next room where they need to learn force speed and force sense.

"This room will teach you how to use force speed and force sense, Mira, show them force speed." Ezra said as Mira shows them how to use force speed.

The padwans saw Mira use force speed and gets all that.

"You got that padawans?" Ezra question as his students nodded.

"Alright, let me see you do it." Ezra said as he watch his padawans using force speed.

They successes using force speed and return to his master.

"Very good, now the next power is force sense, this power that will help you sense enemies nearby, hidden objects and hidden switches, Mira, show them how it's done." Ezra said as her daughter show them how to use force sense.

She show them how to use it.

"Thanks Mira, now you two, try it." Ezra said as he watch his padawans using force sense, they successful and approached there master.

"Not bad students, now follow me to the last training area." Ezra said as he lead his students to the last room.

They arrived to the last room where the training remotes are.

"Now this training will teach you how to defend yourselves from blaster bolts with a light saber, you will do that with training sabers, here." Ezra says as he passes his training sabers to his students and his daughter.

"Now stand in the center of the circle." he said as he watch his students headed to the center and stand.

"Alright, I will turn on the remotes and target each of you, don't worry, there blaster bolts aren't full power, they at low power, deflected every blaster bolt you can, now step one: block the blaster bolt 7 times, ready, begin." Ezra said as he activate the remotes.

Max, Mary and Mira block every shots from the remotes.

"Not bad, step 2: deflected shots back at the remotes 7 times." Ezra said as he watch his students deflected every shot back at the remotes.

They Succeed deflected shots and Ezra turns off the remotes.

"Very good, now you understand what it means to be a Jedi, here are your holo books that can help you study." he said as he passes the holo books to them.

"Now, you understand?" Ezra question.

"Yes master." Max and Mary said.

"Yes Daddy." Mira said.

"Alright, class dismiss." Ezra said as Max and Mary exit the training along with there books.

"Hey Mira, it's almost lunch time, want to get something to eat?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Mira answered.

"Alright, lets go." Ezra says as they make there way to the Cafeteria.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think of this chapter, post it on reviews and what do you think about it.**_

 _ **Next chapter: Kanan's teachings.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Kanan's teachings

**_This is gotta be the same line but different from the last chapter, now it's Kanan's turn in this chapter._**

 **Yavin 4**

 **Next week**

 **The Morning**

 **The Ghost**

Dawn is awake and she heard her door knocking.

"Dawn, wake up, get dress, today's your first day of Jedi Academy." Kanan said.

"Really?! Wow!" Dawn excited.

"Mira is also her first day to the Academy, you two will be happy there." Kanan replied as his daughter gets dressed.

Dawn is fully dressed and comes out of her room and get some breakfast.

After breakfast, Kanan and her daughter exit the ship and meet up with Master Skywalker.

 **The Hangar bay**

While they head to Luke, they saw Ezra and Mira exit the Starbird.

"Ezra, Mira, glad you could make it." Kanan said to them.

"You too, Kanan." Ezra smile

"Hey Dawn." Mira said to Dawn and hug her.

"Hi Mira." she said with a smile and hug her back and broke the hug as the group head to Luke.

 **The Audience chamber**

As the Family group enter the chamber, Mira and Dawn step forward and face Luke.

"Mira, Dawn, Welcome to the Jedi Academy, the other students will be here in a second, stick around and meditate." Luke said as they all wait.

Few seconds later, young students, Knights and Masters have enter the chamber and Mira and Dawn joins them and they all face Luke, the Knights, and Masters including Ezra and Kanan stand in the council spots.

"Welcome Students, to the Jedi Academy, first allow me to introduce to the new two students: Mira Wren Bridger and Dawn Syndulla Jarrus." Luke introduce.

"Hi everyone." Mira and Dawn introduce themselves in unison.

"Hi Mira and Dawn." all students introduced as Luke continuing briefing.

"Now then I gathered you all here today to learn the ways of the force and trained with a light saber, and all of you students need a Master." Luke briefed as he approached the zabrak boy and Theelin girl.

"Bob and Marlene, you will work with Master Kota." Luke said as he approached the mirialan girl and the human girl.

"Tara and Cindy, you will work with Master X2." Luke said as he approached the chiss girl and the pink twi'lek girl.

"Shirley and Sarah, you will work with Knight Marek." Luke said as he approached the pantoran girl and pink face togruta girl.

"Marion and Sonya, you will work with Master Katarn." Luke said as he approached the nautolan boy, the tholothian girl and Mira.

"Max, Mary, and Mira, you will work with Knight Bridger." Luke said as he approached the blue face togruta boy, the blue twi'lek girl and Dawn.

"Carlos, Lily, and Dawn, you will work with Master Jarrus." Luke said as he approached back to his center and face the students.

"Now then, approached your Master and begin your training, May the Force be with you." Luke finished and he bowed his head.

The students approached there Masters: Ezra and Kanan to begin there training.

"Alright, Max, Mary, and Mira, follow me to the training area." Ezra said as he lead his padawans to the training area.

"Alright, Carlos, Lily, and Dawn, follow me to the courtyard." Kanan said as they headed to the courtyard.

 **Courtyard**

Kanan, his daughter, and his students arrive at the courtyard.

"Here we are, here we will meditate and focus the energy through the force on this moon." Kanan explained as he orders his students and his daughter to grab there pillows and sit down and close there eyes as Kanan did the same.

"Now, feel it…feel the energy around this moon…hear the waterfalls splashing around in the lake…hear the spirits whispering in the massassi tombs…now reach out…breathe…" Kanan teaching as his students focusing through the force.

As Dawn and the students finished focusing through the force, they stand up and face Kanan.

"Alright, next I'm gotta teach you how to use your force powers." Kanan says as he points at the objects and training droids.

"The first force power you will do is force push, this power that will push objects and enemies, Dawn, show them." Kanan explained as he watch his daughter force push the objects and training droids.

"See? Now let me see you do it." Kanan says.

"Yes Master Jarrus." Carlos and Lily said as they approached them.

"Picture the objects and training droids in your mind." Kanan says as they concentrate and focus using force push, Carlos and Lily succeed using force push on objects and training.

"Not bad, well done Carlos and Lily, now next I will teach you is force pull, this power that you can pull objects and enemies right to you, Dawn show them." Kanan explained as his daughter shows Carlos and Lily how to use force pull as she did on objects and training droids.

She succeed and her father is impressed. "Well done Dawn, now Carlos and Lily, let me see you do it." Kanan says as the two students concentrating on the objects and training droids.

"Concentrate, picture them in your mind and use the force to pull them right to you." Kanan says as Carlos and Lily focusing on them and they come right to them.

"Very good, now you understand how to use your powers, here are your study holo books, study them and you will learn how to use new force powers you understand?" Kanan question.

"Yes Master Jarrus." Carlos and Lily said in unison as they grab there holo books.

"Alright, now class dismiss." Kanan says as Carlos and Lily exit the courtyard and Kanan look to his daughter.

"Dawn, want get something to eat, it's almost lunch time." Kanan asked.

"Sure Daddy." Dawn answered.

"Alright lets head to the cafeteria." Kanan says as he and his daughter exit the courtyard.

* * *

 _ **Sorry I took so long, it took me awhile to figure out while play my new Star Wars Battlefront 2 on PS4, so review me after you read this chapter.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Jedi from the Rebellion returns.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Jedi from Rebellion returns

**Yavin 4**

 **Massassi Temple: Jedi Academy**

 **Cafeteria**

Ezra and his daughter Mira enter the cafeteria as Kanan and his daughter Dawn arrive at the same time as them.

"Ezra, Mira, how's class doing?" Kanan asked.

"It went well." Ezra answered.

"Very good, I did well teach my students at the class as well." Kanan said.

"Very good, alright then, lets get something to eat, I'm hungry." Ezra said as the trio get some lunch.

As the trio sit at the table, they tell each other about there missions and there day.

"So Dawn, how's your class?" Mira asked.

"It's good, I pass my teachings that daddy and Luke taught me to the students." Dawn answered.

"That's great Dawn, good work." Mira smiled.

 **Meanwhile**

After they finished there lunch, they got a call from Luke.

"What is it Luke?" Ezra asked.

" _I'm calling you and your wife to the briefing room, this is important."_ Luke answered.

"Understood, Sabine and I will meet you there, Ezra out." Ezra said as he end the call.

 **Starbird**

Ezra and Mira enter the ship as Ezra calls his wife.

"Sabine, Master Luke contacted me, he says he needs me and you at the briefing room." Ezra said.

"Alright Ezra, I'll be right there." Sabine says.

 **Briefing room**

Ezra, Mira, Sabine, and Chopper approached the door to the briefing room.

"Watch over our daughter, Chopper." Sabine ordered.

Chopper beeped.

Ezra and Sabine enter the briefing room where they meet with Luke and the New Republic Generals.

"Ezra, Sabine, glad you could make it." Luke said.

"You wish to see us, Luke?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, now you all wondering why I have summoned you here." Luke answered.

"Sabine, remember what you told me about the dark saber and the black kyber crystals?" Luke asked

Sabine nodded.

"Well my scouts have finished scouting on Ilum for the black kyber crystals, and we found them, at the same location that Ezra and Kanan found some crystals." Luke said.

"That's why I'm sending you, your husband, and your daughter to search for them." Luke said.

"I don't know if we can bring our daughter with us." Ezra said in worried.

"And finding the black kyber crystals is impossible for a Jedi." Sabine stated.

"Don't worry, I sent a Jedi that is very good searched for kyber crystals to help you searched for them, wait for him at the hangar before you start your mission, and don't worry he will look after your daughter, there's two locations on Ilum for black crystals." Luke said.

"Alright, thanks Master Skywalker." Sabine thanked him.

"Your welcome, good luck." Luke said as the married couple exit the briefing room.

 **Hangar Bay**

Ezra, Sabine, and Mira waited at the hangar bay for the Jedi to arrived as Sabine turn her head to her husband.

"So who's the Jedi that Luke talk about?" Sabine asked.

"I guess will find out when he's here." Ezra answered as they saw Hera approached them.

"Hera, what is it?" Ezra asked.

"General Skywalker told me to introduce you to the Jedi that is arriving." Hera answered.

"Ok." Sabine said in confused.

The trio saw the CT-900 freighter landed in the hangar bay and the ships hatch open reveal three people have the same hair color: brown a young man with a lightsaber, a second man with a beard, a woman with a pony tail, and an old B1 battle droid.

"You must be the Jedi that Master Skywalker told us about." Sabine said.

"That's right." Young man said.

"Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, and Mira Wren-Bridger, meet the Freemakers, Rowan, Zander, Kordi, and there battle droid: RO-GR, you can call him "Roger", they were part of the Rebellion before the Battle of Endor." Hera introduce.

"Nice to meet you guys." Ezra greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Ezra." Rowan said.

"Did Luke tell you everything about the mission we were assigned on?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, he did." Rowan answered.

"Is that a battle droid from the clone wars?" Mira asked in nervous.

"Yes, it's ok Mira, they reprogram Roger to help them and be part of there family, he won't hurt us." Hera answered.

"Oh ok." Mira smile in relieve.

"Now then, lets go, we got a mission to do." Ezra said.

"We'll take the StarScavenger." Zander says as the group enter the StarScavenger.

"Good luck with your Mission Guys." Hera said.

"We'll be careful Nana Hera." Mira said as the StarScavenger's hatch closed.

 **The StarScavenger**

The Trio have enter the ship.

"I'm guessing these are the people we have to work with?" Becky asked.

"Yes." Kordi answered.

"Bridgers, this is my girlfriend: Becky Smoochenbacher." Zander introduce.

"Nice too meet you." Sabine greeted and they shook hands

"Nice too meet you too." Becky greeted back and broke the shaking and headed to the co pit.

The StarScavenger take off and exit the Hangar and exit the moon's atmosphere.

"Roger, set a course for Ilum." Rowan ordered.

"Roger roger, setting course for Ilum, making the jump to light speed in 3, 2, 1." Roger says and the StarScavenger enter Hyperspace.

* * *

 _ **Let me introduce you to the free makers, they're from Lego Star Wars the Freemaker Adventures, a TV show.**_

 _ **Amazing Chapter, if you like it Review it and tell me what do you think about this chapter.**_

 _ **And for the information about the free makers, here I'll show you.**_

 _ **Rowan Freemaker**_

 _ **Born: 9 BBY**_

 _ **Hair color: Brown**_

 _ **Age: 22**_

 _ **Zander Freemaker**_

 _ **Born: 14 BBY**_

 _ **Hair Color: Brown**_

 _ **Age: 27**_

 _ **Kordi Freemaker**_

 _ **Born: Between 14 and 9 BBY**_

 _ **Hair Color: Brown**_

 _ **Age: Between 22 and 27**_

 _ **That's the information about the Freemakers.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Black Kyber Crystals.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Black Kyber Crystals

**Hyperspace**

 **The StarScavenger**

The StarScavenger is on it's way to Ilum through hyperspace.

"We'll be arriving at Ilum in few minutes." Becky said.

"So daddy, what was Ilum like?" Mira asked.

"Ilum is like a snow planet filled with kyber crystals, for the Jedi's lightsaber, your grandpa Kanan told me about it and got his crystal when he was your age." Ezra answered.

"Whoa, cool!" Mira excited as she and her father see Rowan approached them.

"Yeah, I been there, those crystals called to me when I found the hilt for the kyber saber on Nal Kapok." Rowan stated.

"Wow that was cool Master Freemaker." Mira said.

"I know Mira." Rowan said as the wren-Bridger family and the free makers heard a beeping from the co pit controls.

"We have arrive." Kordi said as the StarScavenger exit hyperspace.

* * *

 **Ilum**

 **Snow Canyons**

The StarScavenger have enter the atmosphere and landed on the ground.

"Alright we should form two teams, Ezra you go with Kordi and Sabine, Mira, Zander your with me, Becky and Roger, you stay here on the StarScavenger, once we arrive and enter the cave, we split up and find the black Kyber crystals, ok lets move out." Rowan orders as the group exit the ship.

The trio got there jackets on and makes there way to the caves.

"It's freezing out here." Mira starting to chill.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll get to the cave." Ezra stated as they continue heading to the cave.

The trio have arrive, they saw three imperial transports and one shuttle land next to the cave.

"Were too late." Sabine said as Kordi use her binoculars to see how many imperials are there.

"Ok lets see, ten imperials each from the transports and-." Kordi was cut off when she see's imperial officers that the Freemakers are familiar with.

"Oh great, Durpin and Plumestriker." Kordi groan.

"You know these guys?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, we fought them on Kashyyyk, Naboo, Hoth, Space, Qalydon, and am I forgetting anywhere?" Zander confused that he forgot something.

"Jakku." Rowan remind.

"Right, right I forgot." Zander said.

"Were gonna need a plan, any ideas?" Kordi asked.

"Hmmm." Ezra said thinking of a plan.

Imperials are bringing there mining equipment from there transports.

"Well Captain Durpin it seams were getting the black kyber crystals from inside, if we could bring them to Admiral Daala, she will be most pleased with us." Plumestriker remind.

"Will you relax lieutenant Plumestriker of course were bringing those crystals to her, now just relax." Durpin ordered.

"Yes sir." Plumestriker said.

The New Republic trio saw the imperials enter the cave with there mining equipment.

"There going inside, we should stop them before they reach the crystals." Sabine said.

"Alright, lets stop them, but first we clear out the imperials at the entrance." Rowan said as the Jedi ignited there lightsabers.

 **On the StarScavenger**

"Oh cheep on board heaters, is barely above frosty in here, let me see what I can do about that." Roger said as he turns the heater on.

"There we go, that should keep us warm until they get back." Roger said.

"Good thinking Roger, my hands are freezing up." Becky said.

 **Meanwhile**

The Trio finished killing Imperials.

"Alright that's all of them, lets go we haven't got much time." Ezra said as the group enter the cave.

 **Crystal Cave**

The group keeps walking and looks around.

"Alright, lets split up and find the Black crystals so we can beat the imperials." Rowan orders.

"You got it, and Mira be careful." Ezra said.

"I will Daddy." Mira said as the trio splits up and finds the crystals.

 **Left side of the cave**

Rowan, Zander, and Mira keeps searching for the crystals.

"Master Freemaker, you found the crystals by using the force right?" Mira ask.

"Yes, now I can teach you how to find them, close your eyes feel the crystals around you." Rowan answered.

Mira use the force to find the black crystals and she sense them.

"This way come on." Mira said as she ran strait to the direction of the crystal.

"Mira wait up." Rowan said as he and his brother Zander follow Mira.

 **Black Kyber Crystal room**

Mira have enter the room and found Black Kyber Crystals.

"Whoa!" Mira shocked seeing alot of them as Rowan and Zander enter and see a lot of them too.

"You found them, well done Mira." Zander impressed.

"Thanks Mr. Freemaker." Mira said as Rowan contacts Ezra with his comm.

"Ezra, do you read me?" Rowan asked.

"I read you Rowan." Ezra answered.

"Mira lead us to the crystals using the force and found them, Zander and I follow her and she lead us right to them, and we found them, I'm sending you the coordinates to our location." Rowan said.

"Alright, got them, were on our way to you now." Ezra said.

"Understood, Rowan Freemaker out." Rowan said as he end the call and waits for them.

"Now we wait." Zander said.

"I'm afraid there's no need for that." the Voice said as the group turns there head and see's the imperials arrive.

"Hands up Freemakers!" Plumestriker said as the group raise there hands up.

"Well well well, Rowan Freemaker, your all grown up, I remember you since you were 12 and a half." Plumestriker said.

"And you Zander Freemaker, you grown a beard, it's been awhile since I last saw you." he said.

"And who is this little girl?" he ask.

"She was my friends daughter." Rowan answered.

"I see, well then, you three are under arrest." Plumestriker said as the stormtrooper take the lightsaber from Rowan, and a blaster from Zander.

Ezra, Sabine, and Kordi made it but they were too late and hide to see what the imperials are up too.

"These Freemakers and who ever this little girl is are valuable, if we could turn both the crystals to Admiral Daala and the Freemakers to Tavion, but we don't know who the little girl is, maybe we can bring her to Tavion to see if she's a Jedi or not, if we do, we could get promoted." Plumestriker stated.

"Did you forget what I told you about on Jakku 9 years ago? Promotion is equals responsibility, and responsibility equals: "You have failed me for the last time." Durpin said as he pretend to be force choked by Tavion.

"I know both the Emperor and Lord Vader are dead during the Battle of Endor, with Tavion on our side, we got a new Sith lord, and she was worse than Lord Vader." Durpin said.

"Nobody is bringing my little girl to Tavion and gets away with it." Sabine anger in whisper to the imperials.

"Lets get all the black Kyber crystals and get this over with." Plumestriker order as the imperials digging the crystals as two storm troopers, Durpin and Plumestriker escort Rowan, Zander and Mira to the exit and keep an eye on them.

"What are we gonna do, our daughter has been capture." Sabine worried.

"Don't worry Sabine, we'll save her, Kordi get back to the StarScavenger and contact Becky and Roger, tell them to bring the crates here, we need them to carry the Kyber crystals, Sabine and I will rescue the others." Ezra order.

Kordi nodded as she headed back to the ship as Ezra and Sabine rescue the others.

 **Ice Canyons**

Kordi made it to the landing zone.

"Becky, Roger, we need those speeder bikes." Kordi said.

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"Rowan, Zander and Mira have been capture by the imperials, we need help, upload the crates on the bike, we need them to carry the black crystals." Kordi answered.

"Understood." Becky said.

"Roger your with me."

"Roger roger." Roger said.

 **Meanwhile**

The imperials are transferring the crystals inside the transports while Durpin and Plumestriker arguing about promotions.

"The problem is your afraid to take chances!" Plumestriker argue.

"And your problem is your not!" Durpin argue back.

"Master Freemaker, can you use the force to pull the your Lightsaber from the trooper and get us out?" Mira ask in whisper.

"You do it, this is for you to learn that, focus on the force Mira, picture my lightsaber in your mind and use the force to pull it from the trooper." Rowan said as Mira focus through the force on Rowan's lightsaber.

The lightsaber got pulled from the trooper's belt and land on Mira's hand and ignited the saber and cut her, Zander, and Rowan's hand cuffs and Mira gives the saber back to him.

"What?!" Plumestriker shocked in question.

Mira force push the troopers on her left and Rowan did the same on his right and Zander punch the stormtrooper knocking him out.

Plumestriker pulls out his blaster and stuns Rowan and Zander.

"Master Freemaker!" Mira shocked to see them got stun.

"Looks like he and his brother can't save you now, little Jedi, I can see that now why you got that lightsaber from that trooper and you don't have your own Jedi weapon." Plumestriker said.

"Not what I'm here." a voice said as they turn around and saw Kordi and Roger appear.

"Ms. Freemaker!" Mira excited to see her.

"Call me Kordi." Kordi smiled.

"These guys again?" Roger mention Durpin and Plumestriker.

"Yep." Kordi answered.

"Roger, stun them." Kordi order as Roger are about to stun them but he trip and fall and throw the blaster.

"Roger!" Kordi and Mira said in frowned.

"Whoops y, my bad." Roger said as Kordi and Mira face palm.

"So naive, no wonder battle droids are easy to shoot and not intelligent, now prepared-" Plumestriker was cut off when a blaster landed inside one of the transports and set it to shoot it self and blast one of the kyber crystals and explodes.

Then one of the debris flew off and hit another Kyber crystal inside another transport and explodes and the explosion hit the fuel tank and blow up the third transport.

"No!" Plumestriker shocked and looks back at the trio in anger.

"You New Republic scum are gonna pay for this!" Plumestriker said with his blaster aim at them

"Wanna bet?" a voice said as the trio turns behind them and see's Ezra and Sabine.

"Daddy!" Mira joyed to see her parents came to the rescue.

"Another Jedi?!" Plumestriker shocked to see another Jedi here.

"Thats right." Sabine said as she leap at the two imperial officers and knock them out unconscious.

After that, Ezra approached knock out Rowan.

"Rowan, are you ok?" Ezra said as Rowan and Zander got up and recover from the stun.

"I'm ok, and you Zander?" Rowan asked.

"I'm ok Rowan." Zander answered.

"Kordi, Roger, you guys came" Rowan said.

"Sure did." Kordi said as the trio saw the destroy transports.

"What happen?" Zander asked.

"I order Roger to stun the imperial officers but he got trip and throw his blaster right at the transport and blast a kyber crystal and explodes and another one of the debris flew off and hit another crystal in another transport and also explodes." Kordi answered and looks at Roger in stern.

"Sorry you guys." Roger apologize.

"Next time watch where you step." Mira remind.

"Alright the black kyber crystals may be destroyed but there are still more inside the cave, we must use the empty crates to grab the rest that they haven't got, Mira, Ezra, you get the rest of the crystals inside the cave, the rest of us will get back to the ship, signal me when you got all the crystals." Rowan order.

"You got it Rowan." Ezra said as he and his daughter grab the crates and headed inside the cave and get the crystals, while the rest headed back to the ship.

 **Black Kyber crystal room**

Ezra and Mira have enter the room and put the crates down.

"Daddy, how are we gonna get the crystals, there's a lot of them and there stuck to the ground." Mira asked.

"With this." Ezra answered as he press a button on his wrist comm and activates the droids and start digging up.

"Rowan told me how to use them before we arrive to this ice ball." he said.

"Wow, that's cool." Mira said.

"Indeed, come on sweetie, we got work to do." Ezra said as he and his daughter start helping the droids.

 **12 minutes later**

 **Ice Canyon**

Ezra, Mira, and the droids finished digging up the crystals as Ezra activates the signal to Rowan and waits for them.

"What do you think of your first mission Mira?" Ezra ask his daughter.

"It was awesome." Mira answered.

"Thats good, maybe next time when your old enough, you can go on missions." Ezra said.

Ezra and Mira saw the StarScavenger landed in front of them.

"Rowan, we got the crystals." Ezra said.

"Good work, lets bring them on board." Rowan said as the other group come out and put the crates full of crystals inside the ship.

After they put all the crystals inside the ship, the trio when inside the ship and prepare for take off.

Durpin and Plumestriker wakes up.

"Ow, thats gonna leave a mark." Durpin said rubbing the back of his head as the two imperial officers see the StarScavenger escape Ilum.

"Oh well they got away." Durpin said in sarcastic.

"This mission was a disaster! Admiral Daala and Lord Tavion will not be pleased!" Plumestriker said in anger.

"Well i'm sure you'll see it my way." Durpin said.

"We'll see about that." Plumestriker muttered.

The StarScavenger exits the planets atmosphere and jumps to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Hyperspace**

 **The StarScavenger**

"Well Mission accomplished." Sabine said.

"Looks like it." Ezra smiled.

"Ezra, Sabine, your daughter learns quite well, she learns to use the force to find the crystal, and pull my lightsaber from a stormtrooper by using the force." Rowan said.

"Really?" Ezra asked in smile.

"Wow that's really impressive Mira, your growing up fast young lady." Sabine smile.

"Thanks Mommy." Mira said.

"Now lets get these crystals back to the academy." Becky said.

The StarScavenger exits hyperspace and enter the jungle moon's surface.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

 **Jedi Academy: Hangar bay**

The StarScavenger have enter the hangar bay and land the ship.

The group exits the ship with the crates of Black Kyber crystals where they been expected by Luke.

"Glad you guys got the crystals from the imperials, if they got there hands on it, the imperial remnant will be unstoppable, good job." Luke smile.

"Thank you Luke." Ezra said.

"I see you met my old Padawan, Rowan Freemaker." Luke said.

"Yeah, we did, and I didn't know he was your padawan." Ezra said.

"Well I didn't tell you everything about it." Luke stated.

"Anyway, great job." Luke said.

"Luke, I will stay with you and teach some students here in this academy, if you will let me." Rowan said.

"I will be honored Rowan, thank you, welcome to the academy." Luke welcomed.

"Thank you Luke." Rowan said as they shake hands with each other.

"Anyway your dismissed guys." Luke said as Ezra, Sabine, and Mira bowed there heads and heads back to the Starbird.

"And Rowan, C-3PO here will show you to your quarters." Luke said.

"Thank you Luke, but can you give me a minute to talk with my siblings?" Rowan ask.

"Sure Rowan." Luke answered as Rowan approached his siblings.

"I think were gonna miss you little brother." Kordi said in sad smile.

"Don't worry Kordi, Zander, I'm not little anymore, I'm a Jedi Knight now, I can look out for myself." Rowan smile as he and his siblings form a group hug.

"Take care Rowan." Zander said.

"I will, don't worry I have Roger with me." he said.

"Your staying too?" Zander said.

"Yes, I think I will starting to like this place." Roger said.

"Ok, be careful Roger." Kordi said to him.

"I will." Roger said as he and Rowan wave goodbye at them as his siblings did the same and head back inside the StarScavenger and close the ramp.

The ship takes off and leave the hangar and exit the surface and jump to hyperspace.

Rowan and Roger approached Luke.

"Ok, were back." Rowan said.

"Alright, Threepio, show Rowan and Roger to there quarters." Luke order.

"As you wish Master Luke." C-3PO said as he lead the Jedi Knight and old battle droid to there quarters.

* * *

 _ **Review to see what you guys think about this chapter.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Leia Organa-Solo**_


	15. Chapter 15 Leia Organa-Solo

**14 ABY (6 months before Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy)**

 **Yavin 4**

 **Jedi Academy**

Six months after the mission on Ilum, Rowan Freemaker is teaching the students in the training room to teach about lightsaber forms by using Rogers memory.

"Welcome students, today I'm gonna teach you about Lightsaber forms, I'm gonna show you using Rogers memory, Roger show them." Rowan said.

"Seriously?" Roger ask.

"Yes." Rowan answered as Roger sigh.

"Fine." Roger mutter as he plug his memory into the hologram projector to show the Jedi that he had seen before he got cut down in his memory.

"ok, lets see, "Kit Fisto: defense form". Roger said as all the students watch Kit Fisto in a hologram defend himself from blaster fire using defense form.

"Alright, let me see what you students can do, I'm gonna activate the remotes and you block every tag laser you can with your lightsabers, ok ready, set, go." Rowan said as he activate the remotes.

He watch the students block every tag laser they can as he stops the remote from firing at the students.

"Very good, now for another lightsaber form from three Jedi from the clone wars, roger show them Geonosis." Rowan said.

"Oh no, uh uh, too scary, how about the one I accidentally fall down some stairs." Roger stated as he shows the hologram of him falling down the stairs.

 _"Ahhhh ow ow ow ow ow ow ahhhhhh OW!"_ Roger scream in pain in hologram.

"Ha ha ha! Classic me!" Roger laugh.

"Roger!" Rowan glare at him.

"Fine." Roger sigh.

"But if you students ever get sliced up by three powerful Jedi, I get to watch your memory of it over and over again." Roger said as he show three Jedi.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Mace Windu, he still gives me the creeps, and chills up my spine, even I had a spine." Roger said as the hologram of Mace Windu cut him to pieces.

"Oh that's where he cut me to pieces, six if I remember correctly." Roger Said.

"Thank you Roger, ok you got that?" Rowan said looking at the students as they nodded.

"Alright, initiate your sabers and be ready when I activate the remotes, ready, set, go." Rowan order as he activates the remotes.

Roger and Rowan watch the students defend themselves using the forms they watch from three Jedi's.

Rowan turns off the remotes.

"Very good, now keep practicing on the forms and you'll do better, class dismiss." Rowan said as all the students left the training room.

"That went well." Roger said.

"Thanks Roger." Rowan said as the Jedi Knight and an old battle droid exit the room.

 **Briefing room**

The New Republic people are still searching for Tavion and her apprentice Alora.

"Any luck locating Tavion and her apprentice?" Luke ask.

"No, we send our spies to search ever imperial systems in the galaxy to find them." Ezra answered as they heard a beeping sound.

"General Skywalker, we have an incoming transmission from your sister, senator Leia Organa." Hera said as she put the transmission through and hologram of Leia appears.

"Leia, it's good to see you." Luke smile.

"It's good to see you too, brother." Leia smile back.

"What is?" Luke ask.

"I need yours and Ezra's help, I'll brief to you in person." Leia answer.

"Ok, Leia, we'll be waiting for you." Ezra said.

"Thank you, and Ezra, it's good to see you again." Leia smile.

"It's good to see you again Leia." Ezra smile back as the hologram of Leia fade away.

 **Hangar bay**

The group waited for Leia to arrive.

"It seems Leia is very happy to see you, Ezra." Luke said.

"I know, she help me and the ghost crew steal three hammerhead cruisers from the empire at my homeworld of Lothal when she was still the imperial princess of alderaan." Ezra said.

"She was?" Luke ask in surprise.

"She was before she was brand a traitor to the empire and you rescue her on the death star and you join the rebellion and blow up the death star." Ezra stated.

"I see, well good thing she's on our side." Luke said as the group saw the Millennium Falcon enters the Hangar and lands it.

Leia exit's the Falcon company by Chewbacca and her husband Han Solo.

"Leia, Han, Chewie, good to see you." Luke said as they formed a group hug.

"It's good to see you too, Luke." Han said.

Chewie roars softly and they broke the hug.

"Ezra, it's good to see you." Leia smile as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you again Leia." Ezra said and hugged her back and they broke the hug and turns to see Han and Chewie.

"Han, Chewie, good to see you." Ezra smile.

"It's good to see you again Ezra Bridger." Han smile as they shake hands.

Chewie roars softly with a smile and he hugged Ezra and rub his hair.

"Ok Chewie it's good to see you." Ezra chuckled as the wookie broke the hug.

"Now that the reunion is out of the way, lets get to the briefing room and brief the mission.

 **Briefing room**

The group have enter the briefing room and start the briefing the mission.

"Now then that were all here, I will tell about the Intel I just received, the imperial remnant are trying to recruit the Noghri's on Honoghr again." Leia said.

"Wait, didn't Noghri's are already been recruit by Darth Vader?" Ezra asked.

"They did, but ever since he died during the Battle of Endor, they begin to go hostile on both sides, so the imperial remnant are trying to recruit them again." Leia answer.

"I see." Ezra said.

"Now then, we need a plan to stop them, the Noghri's will be transport to the shuttles, we'll have to blast them." Leia said.

"I can do that, me, Chewie and Bridger will take out the shuttles." Han stated.

"Very well, me and my brother will take care of the Noghri's." Leia said.

"Alright, lets go, we got a mission to do." Luke said as the group leave the briefing room and headed to the hangar bay.

 **Hangar bay**

The group have enter the hangar as Ezra approach his wife.

"I'm just glad to see Leia again since we steal the three cruisers on Lothal." Sabine said.

"I'm sure you are." Ezra smile.

"Just be careful Ezra." Sabine said as she hugged her husband.

"I will Sabine, I promise." Ezra said as he hugged his wife back and kissed.

They broke the hug and the kiss as they look at there daughter.

"Be careful Daddy." Mira said.

"I will sweetie." Ezra said as he hugged his daughter.

They broke the hug as they heard a bell ring.

"You don't want to be late for the Jedi class sweetie." Ezra state.

"I won't, bye daddy." Mira smile and wave her hands at her father.

"Bye sweetie." Ezra smile and wave her back and head to the Millennium Falcon.

The group enter's the Falcon and takes off and exits the hangar and exit the moon's atmosphere and jump to hyperspace.

 _ **Give me review to see if you like it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Mission to Honoghr.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Mission to Honoghr

**Hyperspace**

 **Millennium Falcon**

The group is entertain themselves on the ship while on there way to Honoghr.

"While we on there way to Honoghr, we should do something before we arrive." Han said.

"Anyone wanna play Dejarik?" Ezra asked.

Chewbacca roar softly.

"Alright, lets play Chewie." Ezra said as Han approached him.

"You might let Chewie win, because it's not wise to upset a Wookie." Han stated.

"What makes you think that? Nobody upsets a person or a droid." Ezra asked.

"Droids don't pull peoples arms out of there sockets when they lose, Wookies are know to do that." Han answered.

"I see your point Han, I'll let Chewie win." Ezra said.

"Thanks Ezra." Han said with a smile as he heads back to the co pit and Ezra and Chewie sat down and begin a game of Dejarik.

 **Meanwhile**

Ezra and Chewbacca are almost finished the game and Chewie defeated Ezra's last piece.

Chewbacca roars happily.

"You beat me Chewie, very good." Ezra said.

"Glad you let him win Ezra." Luke said.

"Thank you Luke." Ezra said as the group hears a beeping.

 _"Were arriving on Honoghr, head to the co pit."_ Han said in comms.

The trio are heading to the co pit.

* * *

 **Space Honoghr**

 **Millennium Falcon**

The Falcon jumped out of hyperspace and the trio see's a star destroyer.

"We got a star destroyer incoming." Han warned.

"We gotta get to the surface, take us down." Leia ordered as Han flew the ship heading to the surface.

"We got ties incoming, Ezra get to the top gun." Han order.

"I'm on it Han." Ezra said as he headed to the top gun.

"Hang on." Han said as the Falcon flew past the tie fighters and made it to the surface.

 **Honoghr**

 **Canyons**

The Falcon enters the atmosphere and land at the landing zone.

"Alright, Luke and I will find the shuttles, Han, you, Chewie and Ezra hold those tie fighters off, once we found the shuttles we'll signal you." Leia briefed.

"You got it Leia, and be careful." Han warned.

"Don't I always?" Leia smirked as she and her brother exit the Falcon.

The Falcon takes off and holds the tie fighters off.

Luke and Leia traveled through the canyons and climbs it.

The siblings made it to the top and see's imperial forces.

"Looks like we found them." Luke stated as his sister takes out her binoculars and scan the area.

"Ok lets see, three Shuttles, nine Stormtroopers, one officer, and twenty-four Noghri's." Leia said.

"Alright, signal Han." Luke said as Leia turns on her comlink contact her husband.

"Han, do you read me?" Leia asked.

 _"I read you Leia." Han answer._

"We found them, sending our coordinates." Leia said.

 _"Were on our way, stand by."_ Han said as the communicate ends.

"Now we wait." Luke said as he and his sister watch the imperial landing zone waiting to be blown up.

 **The Millennium Falcon**

The Falcon flew towards the imperial landing zone and fires torpedo's at the shuttles and blow them up.

"Great shot Chewie." Han said as he contact his wife.

"Leia, we blast them, your clear to proceed." Han said.

 _"Were on it Han."_ Leia said in comms as Han see six tie fighters approach them.

Chewie roars.

"I see them Chewie, Bridger we got incoming!" Han shouted.

"I'm on it, Han." Ezra said.

Ezra shoots then ties but they keep dodging them.

"They're coming too fast!" Ezra shouted.

"I'll keep her steady but aim fast when I do that." Han said.

The Falcon flew steady, Ezra aim and shoot fast at one of the Tie's.

"I got him!" Ezra shouted smile.

"Great Ezra, Don't get cocky!" Han smiled.

Ezra shoot four more ties and left one more.

"One more to go." Han stated.

 **Canyons**

Luke and Leia charges at the imperials after the shuttles blow up.

"New Republic scum, blast them!" Officer order as the stormtroopers fires at the siblings.

Luke ignited his Lightsaber and deflects blaster bolts as Leia fires at the imperials and Noghri's.

The siblings finished off the last imperials and Noghri's in the landing zone, only imperial officer remains.

"Surrender." Luke order.

"I will not surrender to you, Jedi!" Officer said coldly.

"Very well." Leia said as she stun him with her blaster and knock him out unconscious.

"Hmm, guess that's all of them." Luke stated.

"Looks like it, I'll contact the fleet from Sullust, they'll be here to pick up the imperials." Leia said.

* * *

 **Space Honoghr**

 **Millennium Falcon**

The Falcon exit's the atmosphere while still being chase by one more tie fighter.

"Gotcha!" Ezra shouted and blast the last tie fighter.

"Great shot Ezra!" Han smiled as he saw a star destroyer launching more fighters.

"Get ready Bridger, we got more incoming." Han warned as the New Republic fleet jumped out of hyperspace.

"They're here." Ezra smile as the crew watch the fleet destroys a star destroyer.

 _"This is Rogue leader, we'll take out those ties for ya."_ Wedge said as his squadron takes out a wave of tie fighters.

"Thank you." Han said as he watch the star destroyer got blown up.

 _"We got the message from Chancellor Leia Organa, and got here fast as we could."_ Wedge stated.

"Were glad you did." Ezra smile.

 _"Were launching the shuttles to pick up the prisoners on the surface."_ Wedge said as the crew watch the shuttles coming out of the cruiser.

"Roger that, were heading back to the surface to pick up our friends." Ezra said.

 _"Understood, Rogue leader out."_ Wedge said.

"Lets pick up Leia and Luke." Ezra said.

Han nodded as he flew the Falcon back to the surface.

* * *

 **Honoghr**

 **Canyon: Landing zone**

The Falcon has enter the atmosphere and land at the landing zone.

The trio see's the crew exit the Falcon.

"Han, you made it." Leia said as she hugged her husband.

"I did." Han said as she hugged his wife back.

They broke the hug as they saw the shuttles approaching the landing zone and land.

 **Meanwhile**

The New Republic forces escort the Imperials and Noghri's to the shuttles.

"Guess that's all of them, the imperials will think twice before messing with the New Republic." Ezra stated.

"I agreed, Ezra." Han said with a smirk.

"Now that the imperials recruit Noghri's have failed, they won't be joining with the imperials now." Leia said.

"That means mission accomplished." Luke smile.

"Indeed, lets get back to the academy." Ezra stated.

"The New Republic will escort the prisoners back to the prison on Coruscant." Leia said as the trio enters the Falcon and takes off.

The Falcon exits the atmosphere and jumps to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

The Falcon exit the hyperspace and enters the surface and heads to the massassi temple.

 **Jedi Academy: Hangar bay**

The Falcon enters the hangar bay and lands it.

The trio exits the ship and meets with the rest of the group.

"Ezra!" Sabine excited and runs to Ezra and hug him.

Ezra hugs his wife back and broke the hug and turns his head and see's his daughter.

"Daddy!" Mira smile and hugs her father.

"Hi sweetie." Ezra said as he hugged his daughter back and broke the hug.

"How's your class?" Ezra ask.

"It went well Daddy, I learn very well." Mira answer.

"Very good." Ezra smiled as he look back at the group and Sabine looks at Leia.

"It's good to see you again Leia." Sabine said as they shook hands.

"It's good to see you again too, Sabine." Leia said as they broke the shake.

"Sabine, this is Chewie, and this is my husband Han Solo." Leia introduce.

"Nice to meet you Han, Chewie." Sabine said as she shake Hans hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Sabine." Han said as they broke the shake.

Chewie roars happily and hug Sabine and rubs her hair.

"Ok ok nice to meet you too Chewie." Sabine chuckled.

"It seems Chewie kinda likes you." Han smirked.

"He sure does." Sabine stated.

"Who is the little girl next to you?" Han asked.

"Han, Chewie, this is my and Sabine's daughter: Mira. Mira, this is Han Solo and Chewbacca, you can call him Chewie." Ezra introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mira." Han said.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Solo." Mira smile.

Chewie roars softly and hugs Mira and rubs her hair.

"Chewie, stop that tickles." Mira giggled and broke the hug.

"It seem Chewie likes your daughter, Ezra." Han smile.

"He sure is." Ezra stated.

"I want to thank you all for helping us out and stop the imperials from recruiting Noghri's again." Leia said.

"No problem Leia, it's the least we can do." Luke said kindly.

"See you around brother." Leia smile as she hug her brother.

"You too, sister." Luke said as he hugged his sister back and broke the hug.

"We'll meet again Luke." Han said.

"You too, Han." Luke said.

Chewie roars softly.

"I will see you again too, Chewie." Luke said.

Leia, Han, and Chewie enters the Falcon and takes off and heads back to Coruscant.

"It was nice we help your sister out." Ezra said.

"It sure is, Ezra." Luke smile.

"See you tomorrow Luke." Ezra said.

"You too, Ezra." Luke said as the Jedi head back to there place in the academy.

 **The Starbird**

"It sure was nice that Leia introduce us to her husband and his partner." Sabine stated.

"She sure did." Ezra said.

"Good night Ezra." Sabine smile as she kissed him on the lips.

"Good night Sabine." Ezra said as he kissed her back and broke the kiss and the married couple closed there eyes and sleep.

 _ **Give me Review about it.**_

 ** _Next Chapter: Leia and Han's place._**

 ** _I'm gonna bring out the votes to see which Leia and Han's children should be._**

 ** _Anakin, Jaina and Jacen Solo in Legends._**

 ** _or_**

 ** _Ben Solo in Canon._**

 ** _Vote it in Review._**

 ** _Happy Valentines Day everyone._**


	17. Chapter 17 Leia and Han's place

**Yavin 4**

 **Jedi Academy.**

Rowan, Ezra, and Mira are practicing in the training room of the academy.

"Keep it up sweetie." Ezra said.

"I will Daddy." Mira said as she and Rowan are practicing lightsaber duel.

"Keep the blade up Mira." Rowan said.

"I am, Master Freemaker." Mira replied as she keep the blade up.

 **Meanwhile**

The three Jedi finished practice and deactivate there lightsabers and clip it on there belt.

"Very good Mira, now keep practicing and you'll do well." Ezra added.

"I will, Daddy." Mira said as she and Rowan exit the training room.

As Ezra is about to exit, he just got a call, he turns it on and the hologram of Leia Organa appears.

 _"Hello Ezra."_ Leia said.

"Hello, Leia, what can I do for you?" Ezra asked.

 _"I'm going to the meeting in front of the whole senate, while Han and Chewie are on there own mission, I need you to come over and watch the kids."_ Leia answered.

"Alright Leia, I'll be right there." Ezra said.

 _"Thanks Ezra."_ Leia said as the hologram of her faded.

* * *

 **The Starbird.**

Ezra enter the ship and let his wife know about baby siting Leia and Han's kids.

"What is it Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"Leia contacted me, she said she's going to the meeting to face the whole senate, Han and Chewie are on there own mission, so she sent me to baby sit her kids." Ezra answered.

"Oh ok, well I'll see you soon, Honey." Sabine stated as she hugged her husband as Ezra hugged her back.

"I will Sabine." Ezra replied as they broke the hug and exit the ship and hop on an X-Wing and flew off the Hangar and jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Space**

Ezra's X-Wing jumped out of hyperspace and heads to Coruscant's surface.

 **Coruscant**

 **Leia and Han Solo's apartment**

Ezra's X-Wing have landed at the landing platform and he exit his fighter and meets face to face with Leia.

"Ezra." Leia smile.

"Hi Leia." Ezra smile back.

"Now I will give you instructions about times for the kids that you need them to do" Leia stated.

"At 5:55, you will make them dinner, at 7:00, you will get them a bath, at 8:00 you will read them a story and get them ready for bed, and that's all." Leia briefed.

"Alright, I will remember that." Ezra said.

"Alright, you kids listen to Master Bridger ok? Leia said to her kids.

"We will, Mom." Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin said.

"Alright, i'll be back at 9:00, you kids behave." Leia said as she get on her speeder and flew to the senate building.

"Alright, it's 5:35, what do you kids want to do before dinner?" Ezra asked.

"How about a game of Dejarik?" Jacen asked, my dad teach me how to play it." Jacen answered.

"Yeah, while me and Anakin will watched you guys play." Jaina added.

"Alright, lets play." Ezra said as he and Jacen play Dejarik while Jaina and Anakin watch them.

 **5:50**

Jacen had won the game by eliminated Ezra's last piece.

"Good game, Jacen." Ezra said.

"Thanks Master Bridger." Jacen smile.

Ezra check that the time is 5:00.

"It's almost 5:55, time to maker some dinner, what do you kids want to eat?" Ezra asked.

"Oh! How about "Toasted Sandwich?" the kids asked.

"Alright, let me make some." Ezra said as he head to the kitchen and make some toasted sandwich.

 **6:00**

Ezra finished making toasted sandwich as he give them to the kids.

"Here you go." Ezra said.

"Yummy!" the kids said as they and Ezra start eating.

 **6:10**

They finished with there dinner as Ezra take there empty plates and headed to the kitchen and puts them in the sink.

"That was a good dinner, Master Bridger." Anakin said.

"Your welcome." Ezra said.

"So, what do you kids want to do?" Ezra asked.

"How about video games?" Jaina said.

"Alright, which one?" Ezra asked.

"Pod racing." Jacen answered.

"Alright, your uncle Luke told me that your Grandfather does the real pod racing when he was just a kid." Ezra added.

"Wow, awesome!" Anakin excited as Ezra set the game system online.

 **6:56**

Anakin had won the race from the video game.

"Yay." Anakin excited.

"Very good, I guess your grandfather runs within your veins when he won the race, and you were named after him." Ezra stated.

"Thanks Master Bridger." Anakin smile as Ezra check the time.

"It's almost time for your bath, come on kids." Ezra order.

"Awww come on Master Bridger one more game." The kids awed.

"I'm sorry kids, you don't want to be late for your bath, your Mothers orders." Ezra stated as the three kids sighed.

"Ok." the kids said in unison as they follow Ezra to the bathroom.

"Ok, Jacen you first." Ezra said as Jacen enter the bathroom.

 **7:00**

Ezra knock on the door to let Jacen know.

"Jacen, are you finished?" Ezra ask.

"Yes, I am Master Bridger." he answer.

"Alright, let me grab the towel for you." Ezra said as he enter the bathroom and grab the towel.

As Jacen exit the tub and Ezra covers him with the towel and escort him to his room.

"Now head to your and put your pajamas on." Ezra order.

"But it's not bed time." Jacen said.

"Not yet." Ezra added as Jacen heads to his room and close the door put his pajamas on.

"Alright Jaina, your up." Ezra order as Jaina enters the bathroom.

 **7:05**

Ezra knock on the door to let Jaina know.

"Jaina, you finished?" Ezra ask.

"Yes, Master Bridger." she answer.

"Alright, i'll grab the towel for you." Ezra said as he enter the bathroom and grab the towel.

As Jaina exit the tub and Ezra covers her with the towel and escort her to her room.

"Alright, enter your room and put your pajamas on." Ezra order.

"Alright Master Bridger." Jaina said as she enter her room and close the door and put her pajamas on.

Jacen finished putting his pajamas on and gives the towel to Ezra.

"Thank you Jacen." Ezra said as he enters the bathroom and hangs it and exits the bath room and look to Anakin.

"Anakin, your up for your bath now." Ezra said as Anakin enters the bathroom.

 **7:18**

Jaina finished putting her pajamas on and give the towel to Ezra, he knocks on the door letting Anakin know, he enters the bathroom and hangs the towel that Jaina use and grabs another towel and Anakin exits the tub and Ezra covers him with the towel and escort him to his room and Anakin enters his room and put his pajamas on.

 **7:20**

Anakin finished putting his pajamas on and gives the towel to Ezra.

Ezra reenter the bathroom and hangs the towel and grabs the kids clothes and put them on the laundry.

"So, want to get back on the video game?" Ezra smile.

"Oh yes please!" the kids excited.

 **8:00**

Ezra won the game.

"Wow Master Bridger, you play pretty well." Jacen said.

"Thank you Jacen." Ezra said as he check the time.

"It's Eight, it's time for your bed time, Kids." Ezra said.

"Awww come on." the kids sighed.

"Sorry kids, your mothers orders." Ezra remind.

"Fine." the kids muttered as they follow Ezra to there room.

The kids enter there beds and went underneath the covers as Ezra helped them.

"Your mother told me to read you a story before you go to bed." Ezra added.

"I can tell you a story about how your mother and I first met." Ezra said as he begins to tell the story.

 **8:21**

Ezra finished telling the story. **(The Story from Star Wars Rebels Season 2 Episode 12: A Princess on Lothal)**

"Wow! that was great!" The kids excited.

"So she let you stun her?" Jaina ask.

"Yes she did, so the imperials won't be suspicious that she's with the rebels." Ezra answered.

"Oh, well i'm glad you didn't blow her cover." Anakin smile.

"Indeed I didn't." Ezra smile him back.

"Good night Kids." Ezra said as he kiss there foreheads.

"Good night Master Bridger." the kids said as they close there eyes and sleep.

Ezra turns off the lights and leave the room and close the door letting the kids to sleep.

 **9:00**

Leia's speeder has arrived as Ezra expected her.

"How's the senate Leia?" he asked.

"I went good, how my kids are doing?" Leia ask him back.

"They are good, they follow what I told them and I told them they were your orders." Ezra answered.

"Thats good, I knew I can count on you, so what story did you told them before they go to bed?" Leia ask.

"I told them about how you and I first met on my homeworld of Lothal." Ezra answered.

"Oh, did they like it?" Leia ask.

"Yes, I told them you let me stun you." Ezra answer.

"That's good, I'm glad they like that story." Leiasmile.

"Indeed they are." Ezra smile back.

"Anyway it's good to see you again Ezra." Leia said.

"You too Leia." Ezra said.

"Good night Ezra." Leia said as she hugged him.

"Good night Leia." Ezra said as he hugged her back and they broke the hug and he walk to his X-Wing and enter the co-pit and flew off the landing platform.

 **Space Coruscant**

The X-wing exit the atmosphere and enters hyperspace.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

The X-Wing exit hyperspace and heads to the fourth moon.

 **Massassi Temple Jedi Academy: Hangar Bay.**

The X-Wing enters the atmosphere and approach the hangar and lands inside of it.

After Ezra land, he exit's the fighter and see's his family.

"Ezra." Sabine smile and hug her husband.

"Daddy." Mira smile and join the hug.

"Hi Sabine, Hi sweetie." Ezra smile and hug them back.

"How's baby sitting Leia and Han's kids? Sabine ask.

"I went good." Ezra answer as they broke the hug.

"I'm glad you did good at this." Sabine stated.

"Have you done baby sitting before?" Ezra ask.

"No I haven't." Sabine answer.

"Oh, well maybe Leia can teach you how to do that." Ezra added.

"I'll let her know about that." Sabine replied as her Jedi husband look at her big belly.

"Hey son, you miss your daddy?" Ezra smile as he place his hand on Sabine's belly.

Ezra feel the baby's kick bump.

"He said yes, Daddy." Mira giggled.

"Well i'm glad he did." Ezra said as the trio yawns at the same time.

"Lets all get some sleep." Ezra said as the family enters The Starbird.

 **The Starbird**

Mira enters her room and got some rest as her parents enter there room.

"It sure was good that Leia trust you to take care of her kids while she's at the Senate." Sabine stated.

"She sure did." Ezra said as he and Sabine lay on the bed next to each other and put the covers on top of them.

"Good night Ezra." Sabine said and she kiss him.

"Good night Sabine." Ezra said and kiss her back and broke the kiss and look at Sabine's big belly.

"Good night Ephraim." Ezra smile and place his hand on Sabine's belly as he feels the bump.

"That bump means "Good night." Sabine smile as she and Ezra close there eyes and get some sleep.

 _ **Not bad huh?**_

 ** _Favorite, Follow, or Review it to see if you like it._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Birth of Ephraim Wren-Bridger_**


	18. Chapter 18 Birth of Ephraim Wren-Bridger

**Yavin 4**

 **Jedi Academy: Droid repair room.**

The droids are sitting there waiting to be repaired.

R2-D2 is repairing the droids until Roger came in with the oil drinks for the droids.

"Just be your self Roger." Roger mutter.

"Greetings fellow droids, I'm RO-GR, the last of the battle droids." Roger introduce as he grab the flare tool and put it down on top of the crate and give an cup of oil to the red protocol droid.

"Sure during the Clone Wars, my obviously including blasting, destroying, and marching, but now that i'm all better and become a good guy thanks to three wonderful kids, i'm all about sweet sand cookies, writing about my auto biography, and most importantly friendship." Roger share his story as he accidentally put the cup of oil next to the flare tool.

"And to prove it, I brought you all some thirty weight." Roger said.

"Excuse me, is this oil?" Red protocol droid ask.

"Yep, this stuff got me from the Battle of Saleucami." Roger answer.

"Oil is highly come from-" Red protocol droid was cut off when both cup of oil and flare tool exploded and flew Roger off the repair room.

"Oops my bad, you guys aren't-" Roger was cut off when he see's the droids recovering and glare at him.

"-mad?" Roger ask in nervous as Artoo and the droids charged at him.

"Yaaaaahhhh!" Roger screams and runs away and the droids chase after him.

The droids got him and beat him up.

 **Cafeteria**

After class, Mira and Dawn have enter the Cafeteria and get some lunch.

The two Jedi kids got there food on the tray and heads to the table and sit next to each other.

The kids see Roger look damaged and Mira go to the droid and help him.

"Roger, are you ok?" Mira ask.

"Yeah i'm fine, I was about to offer a friendship with other droids with me, and then I screwed up and beat me up, why making friends are so hard?" Roger ask after he answer and Mira help him up.

"Cheer up Roger, I'm sure you'll try again, come, sit with me and Dawn, We'll be friends with you." Mira said as she and roger head to the table.

Mira sit next to Dawn and Roger sit next Mira.

Meanwhile.

Dawn and Mira finished with there lunch and the two girls put the trays on top of the other trays.

"So, Dawn, your father was a Jedi?" Roger ask.

"Yes he is, his name is Kanan Jarrus, his real name is Caleb Dume." Dawn answer.

"Caleb Dume? isn't he Depa Billaba's padawan?" Roger ask.

"Yeah, why?" Dawn ask.

"Well I have a memory of him and his master, you kids wanna see?" Roger ask.

"Oh yes please!" the two Jedi girls answer with a excited face as Roger escort them to the training room.

 **Training room**

The trio have enter the training room as Roger plug his memory core into the console and turns on the hologram.

Dawn was joyed when she see her father as a kid and her master fighting battle droids.

"Whoa, that lady over there is my daddy's master?" Dawn ask.

"Yep, Depa Billaba." Roger answer.

"Whoa, Daddy told me that Grandpa Kanan is the best Jedi in the Clone Wars." Mira stated.

"Indeed." Roger said as he see's young Kanan slash roger and ends the hologram.

"And that's where he cuts me to pieces." Roger stated as the Jedi girls giggled as they check the time.

"Oh man, we gotta go, we don't want to be late for class." Mira said.

"Ok have fun you two." Roger replied.

"We will, and Roger, thanks for showing me about my dad when we was my age." Dawn smile.

"Any time kiddo, and Mira, thanks for helping and fixing me up." Roger stated.

"Your welcome Roger." Mira smile as she and the old Battle droid became best friends as she and Dawn head to class.

 **The Starbird**

Mira have enter the ship after Jedi school and give her father a hug.

"Hi sweetie, how's class?" Ezra ask.

"It's good daddy." Mira answer.

"That's good my little Starbird." Ezra said and they broke the hug as they heard Sabine's voice.

"Ezra, come quick!" Sabine shouted as Ezra come to his wife.

"What is it Sabine?" Ezra ask.

"Ezra...my water just broke." Sabine answer as her husband was shocked.

"Hang in there Sabine, we'll get you to the medical bay." Ezra said as he escort his wife out of the ship and head to the med bay as turn on his comm.

"Hera, do you read me?" Ezra ask.

 _"I read you Ezra."_ Hera answer.

"Sabine's water just broke, the baby is coming, tell our family and the others about this." Ezra stated.

 _"I'm on it Ezra, were on our way."_ Hera said.

"Thanks Hera, Ezra out." Ezra said as he end the comm and keeps escorting Sabine.

"Mira, come with me, your brother's coming." Ezra said.

"Really?!" Mira ask in shock.

"Yes, come on, you want to meet your brother." Ezra said.

"I'm coming daddy." Mira said as she follow her parents.

 **Medbay**

The Wren-Bridger family arrive at the med bay and Ezra place his wife on the med bed.

"Doc, the baby is coming." Ezra said.

"Alright, I'll get started." med droid said as Hera arrives.

"Hera, you made it." Ezra stated.

"Yes I am, and the others arrive." Hera said.

"Alright, I need you, and General Bridger to help me out, your daughter will wait outside with the others." Droid order.

"We'll be fine sweetie, just hang out with Dawn until were done." Ezra said.

"Ok daddy." Mira said as she exit the med bay and wait for her parents and Hera to finish.

"Ok, Ezra grab her hand, I'll grab her's." Hera order as her adopted son grab Sabine's hand and she grab her other hand.

"Ok, one, two, three, push!" Droid order as Sabine starting to push in pain.

 **Outside of Medbay**

The others including: Kanan, Dawn, Zeb, Chopper, Rex, Mira, Luke, and Kallus are waiting for the child to arrive.

"Daddy, is everything ok in there?" Dawn ask.

"Yes, they're still working on for the child to arrive, once there done, your mother will let us know and we'll all go inside." Kanan answer.

"Ok daddy." Dawn stated.

 **Medbay**

Ezra and Hera keeping helping Sabine to give birth to a newborn son.

"Ok, one more Sabine, I can see it's head." Hera said.

"One, two, three, push!" Droid order as the Mandalorian push one more time and scream in pain as the new born son finally been born.

"Congratulations General Bridger." Droid said as he holds the baby boy and give it to Sabine.

Sabine holds him and looks at him.

"He so beautiful." Ezra smile.

"He sure is Ezra." Sabine smile as Hera exit the Medbay letting everyone know.

 **Outside of Medbay**

Hera exits the medbay and letting everyone know.

"He's born, you guys can come in now." Hera said as she and the others enter the Medbay.

 **Medbay**

The others have enter and look at Ezra and Sabine's born son.

"He so beautiful, what's his name?" Kanan ask.

"I think he will be called: "Ephraim, just like Ezra's father." Sabine answer.

"He looks just like you Ezra." Zeb smile.

"He sure is, he has my nose, he has my eye colors, and he has Sabine's cheeks and chin." Ezra stated.

"And he has my ears and my hair color: brown, just like my family." Sabine replied.

The group smile as Ephraim opens his eyes and looks at his parents.

"Hi little one, meet your mommy and daddy." Sabine introduce herself and Ezra to there son.

Ephraim held his father's hand and Ezra smile.

"Kanan, wanna hold him?" Ezra ask.

"Sure." Kanan answer as Sabine passes Ephraim to him.

He holds his grandson and looks at him.

"He was strong in the force." Kanan said.

"Soon he will be a Jedi like me, you, and Mira." Ezra stated.

"Indeed, Dawn, you wanna hold him?" Kanan ask his daughter.

"Yes daddy." Dawn answer as his father passes baby boy to her, she holds him and looks at him.

"He's so tiny." Dawn smile.

"He sure is sweetie." Hera stated.

"Hera wanna hold him?" Ezra ask.

"Sure Ezra." Hera answer as her daughter passes the boy to her, she holds him and looks at him.

"He looks just like you Ezra." Hera stated.

"Hey that's what I said." Zeb replied.

"Zeb, wanna hold him?" Hera ask.

"Sure." he answer as Hera passes the baby to him.

He holds him as Kallus and Rex stand between him.

"Hey little guy." Zeb said as Ephraim giggles and held his hand.

"That's right Ephraim, meet your uncle's Zeb, Rex, and Kallus." Ezra introduce.

"Hey Mira, wanna hold her?" Sabine ask.

"Sure." Mira answer as Zeb passes the boy to her, Mira holds his little brother and looks at him.

"He looks cute, Hi Ephraim, i'm Mira, your big sister." Mira introduce herself to her little brother.

Ezra and Sabine chuckled.

Chopper beeps.

"Wanna look at him Chopper?" Mira ask.

Chopper beeps in answer as Mira shows his little brother to the droid.

"Meet your uncle Chopper, Ephraim." Hera smile.

Ephraim giggles as Mira passes the boy to her parents.

Ezra holds him and and pass him back to Sabine.

"Ezra, I sense your son is strong in the force, once he reaches the same age as your daughter, we will welcome him to the Jedi Academy." Luke said.

"I will remember that Luke." Ezra smile.

"See Ezra, I told you I won't die in child birth." Sabine stated as her husband smile.

"She's right Ezra, she's fine now." Kanan said as he place his hand on his adopted son's shoulder.

"I guess your right Kanan." Ezra said.

"I guess you finished training yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose, well done Ezra, you will be a Jedi Master someday." Luke smile.

"Thank you Luke." Ezra smile as the group keep looking at Ephraim.

 **The Starbird**

The Wren-Bridger family and there after born son enter the Starbird.

"Good night you guys, and congrats on your new child." Hera said.

"Thank you Hera." Ezra said as the trio wave at the group.

Meanwhile

Ezra, and Sabine enter there room along with there son.

"Good night Mommy and Daddy." Mira said.

"Good night Sweetie." the married couple said in unison as there daughter enter the room and get some sleep.

Ezra and Sabine lay in bed as the Jedi place Ephraim between them and fell asleep.

 _ **What do you guys think? If you like it Review it, or favorite it if you want.**_

 ** _Next Chapter: Inferno Squad_**


End file.
